The Art of Lying
by Storm Silverhand
Summary: Percy is having trouble after DH, and it's Kingsley who helps him.  A story of family, friends, and the aftermath of war on one individual.  Basically, the author's attempt to redeem Percy: she really hated what happened to him in DH.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not owe Percy. Really I don't. I don't owe anything, really, except some ridiculously overpriced chemistry textbooks. JK owes everything you recognize.

Notes: I am generally following DH canon closely, but there will be a few differences. The biggest one is that Fred did not die. Sorry, but I liked him. Hope you guys enjoy!!! Oh yeah - the rating will be M because of some nasty things that happened in Percy's past; better safe than sorry!

Chapter One

Percy woke up suddenly, unsure of what had caused him to be jolted out of sleep, and blinked blearilyaround his small flat. His hand grasped blindly for his glasses, and he jammed them onto his nose. As his brain slowly woke up, he realised that the pounding on his door was what had woken him, and that it was twenty past three in the afternoon. _Merlin, the meds are playing bloody hell with my sleep schedule. Well, the meds and the nightmares._

He stood up and almost fell, staggering hard against the coffee table. His leg buckled, and he would have gone down but for his death grip on the couch arm. Not for the first time in the past few months, he felt like an old, old man. At least ninety. _No, definitely over one hundred _he thought when his head started pounding synchronously with his knee, and all his joints ached, protesting the sudden movement.

"I'm here, one moment," He shouted. Or rather, tried to shout. It came out like more of a rasp. He grabbed for his cane, and slowly made the trek to the door that was not more than seven feet but felt like seven miles when his knee seized up like this. Wrenching the door open, he came face to face with a very worried Kingsley.

"Perce! Where the hell were you?! I've been out here 15 minutes." Percy could feel Kingsley's concerned brown eyes taking in the dark circles under his eyes, his ghastly pale and gaunt features, and the white knuckled grip he had on his cane. Percy could feel himself listing to one side, and so he wasn't surprised to find Kingsley's arm suddenly around his middle, as he was half carried to the couch.

"You have me worried, old man. I hate to see you so wrecked all the time. Trial starts next week – are you sure you'll be up to it?" Kingsley rummaged through his cupboard to find the kettle and get the water boiling.

"I'll be up to it, 'Lee I've waited too long otherwise." Percy stated, carefully propping his bad leg up on the coffee table.

"Nightmares getting worse?" Kingsley had, in his years as an Auror, mastered the nonchalant tone used for touchy subjects, but the last three years that he had spent as Percy's friend and bodyguard allowed Percy to see right through it. He swallowed hard, and tried to answer, but found he just didn't have the strength for a lie and couldn't bear to even look up and see Kingsley eye the many pills he had on his counter. His silence was answer enough, he supposed, and he heard Kingsley sigh before changing the subject.

"I was talking to Bill the other day – I swear the man has so many baby pictures on him that with a good stiff breeze,he'd be like a walking snowstorm. Although I'll admit that little Vickie is pretty darn cute." Kingsley busied himself around the kitchen, warming the tea pot, and putting the milk in their mugs.

"Vickie? I have a hard time believing that's what Fleur calls her!" Percy leaned his head back and closed his eyes, but he could feel himself smiling as some of the perpetual tension in his bones melted away.

"You know me and short names, Perce," came the reply from the kitchen. "Have you seen her yet?"

"Victoire? No." And just like that, the tension was back. He could feel the guilt gnawing his insides. He knew it was hurting Bill that he hadn't seen his daughter, but he was so tired all the time. And his spectacular crash after the final battle had meant that he was holed up for a few weeks in a coma. Maybe ingesting all those potions hadn't been such a great idea for his health, but it had allowed him to fight with his family and watch their back without the pain of his injuries showing. Of course, the damage he had suffered at His hands was now permanent, but he felt it was a small price to pay for standing by his family.

"Percy . . ." Kingsley trailed off, looking at him sadly. He'd obviously been stuck in his thoughts for some time now, as Kingsley held a cup of tea out to him. "Why don't you just talk to them? They miss you."

"No, they don't. I'm not stupid 'Lee, I know that they're angry with me – hell, I'm angry at me, and I know that they'll never trust me again. I just don't know how to fix this. I though I was doing the right thing, I really did. Now I don't know if they'd even believe me if I told them. And the trial is confidential anyway. No, no. It's best if I just keep my distance. I can deal with this on my own. I can." He was horrified at the burst of word that rushed from him in a torrent, but Kingsley just looked at him.

"Kid – Percy… you're not alone. I'm your friend, remember?"

"'Lee, you're the bloody Ministry of Magic. You don't have time to be my friend. You have more important things to do." Percy lectured, slipping into his annoying pompous voice, the one that usually stole any pity people were feeling for him. As the "bloody Minister of Magic" raised his eyebrows, Percy realised he should've remembered that it had the opposite effect on Kingsley.

"What's more important than helping a friend?"


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, here is the second part, let me know what you think. I'm going to try and have one chapter up a week, but no promises.

Also, I completely forgot to thank my sister, Alorna Fairwinds, who is my awesome beta. Without her, this story would not be half of what it is. I cannot say just how brilliant she is!

Chapter 2

Kingsley sighed and tiredly rubbed a fist over his eyes as he cleaned up the mess he'd made in Percy's kitchen. The kid was going to be the death of him. Pausing, he glanced over at the couch where Percy had fallen asleep, although it wasn't what one could call peaceful. Percy had been looking worse and worse every time he went to see him. And after the final battle, he literally collapsed. Kingsley had barely managed to catch Percy before he had started to convulse. Luckily Poppy was right by his elbow at the time and had taken right over for him. Still, seeing the younger friend shaking uncontrollably like that had knocked ten years off his life.

Since then, Percy had spent almost two weeks in a coma, and had woken up with permanent injuries. Because Percy had done something so dangerous for his health, not to mention lied about his true condition to both Poppy and Kingsley himself, he had woken up to the news that he would now have a medical guardian until Poppy deemed him sufficiently healed. Percy hadn't liked the idea of a person with complete access to his current and past health problems (he was, after all, "not a bloody child!!"). He had grudgingly agreed once given the choice between Kingsley being made his medical guardian and Molly, as next of kin, being informed. And Kingsley could see why it wasn't a tough decision for him.

But now he had one more meeting to fit into his already busy schedule. Being Minister of Magic was definitely not all it was cracked up to be. He was looking forward to when Percy was strong enough to come back to work. He'd decided to make Percy his assistant – not only would he be able to ensure the Percy didn't overwork himself, he's have at least one competent person working with him.

Shaking his head to clear all the distracting thoughts, Kingsley double checked the door was locked and the wards were secured. Sparing a last second glance at his friend on the couch, he borrowed a little Floo powder and said, "Hogwarts Infirmary!"

Stepping gracefully out of the fireplace, he saw Poppy sitting at her desk. "Sorry I'm late," he said as he snagged a chair and sat down.

"Not a problem Kingsley – I always have paperwork I can pull out in a pinch. Have you seen Mr. Weasley lately?" Poppy was almost as bad as Albus had been with switching topics during conversations.

"As a matter of fact, I just came from his place. Poppy . . . he doesn't really seem to be doing much better. I'm worried; he won't talk to me." Kingsley took his frustrations out on a piece of parchment, shredding it methodically.

"I daresay he talks to you more than me! But you're right, he isn't improving as much as I'd like, and he is bottling too much inside. Physically, he's about as healthy as he ever will be now. His leg will always pain him, although on his better days, I've advised him to try going without a cane for short periods of time. All the flesh wounds inflicted on him by that, that – _man_ – well, they've healed but there will be scarring. The thing that worries me the most is the effects he'll suffer from the Cruciatus. He was tortured with it repeatedly and wasn't given proper treatment for it. I didn't want to tell you until I was sure, but he will have suffer some permanent damage." Kingsley's mind flashed to Alice and Frank, and he winced before asking,

"What do you mean Poppy, permanent damage? He won't be affected like the Longbottoms, will he?" Kingsley knew his agitation was showing but couldn't seem to care.

"My goodness, no!" Poppy leaned forward and reassured him. Kingsley felt his body relax with relief, and sagged back in his seat. She sighed and leaned back in her chair, setting the quill she'd been using on the desk. "When a person is subjected to the Cruciatus curse, it affects their nervous system. The curse stimulates the brain to cause the victim to experience incredible pain. Normally, a person subjected to the Cruciatus curse is given particular potions which help heal the brain. If certain potions are not taken, then the damage won't heal. Most of the time, it's not a huge problem. The damage cause by a few consecutive Crucios, or by being held under one for several minutes is not severe, and may never affect the victim. However prolonged exposure that is not treated can cause different side effects.

"Mr. Weasley has been experiencing mild seizures. They don't usually last long, and have been of varying intensities. And sometimes he will be unable to stop his body from trembling. Again, this will vary. For example, sometimes only his hands may be affected, other times his whole body. And he 's also been suffering from severe migraines, so severe that they are incapacitating. I have given him medication to help with the pain, and to help control his seizures, but he will have a difficult time adjusting to these lifestyle changes and to be perfectly honest, I don't think the medicine is doing much. These neurological problems may go away over time, or become less pronounced, but the brain is a tricky thing. There are no guarantees." Poppy was looking at him apologetically, but he was having a hard time taking it all in. Seizures? Merlin, he never wanted to see Percy have another seizure – the first time was scary enough. And now Percy might be having them regularly? Damn. Belatedly he realized that Poppy was expecting a response.

"No guarantees? Could it get worse?" Merlin, he hoped not.

"As volatile as these types of injuries are, I feel reasonably certain that they won't get worse. Right now, I am more concerned with Percy's psychological state."

Kingsley dropped his head into his hands and groaned. "I know! I am too, I just don't now how to help him!!" Poppy patted his shoulder consolingly,

"You are helping him just be being here with me." She waited until he looked back up at her before continuing, "I know he isn't sleeping, and I am reluctant to give him strong sleeping potions – anyone could become dependant on them so easily. He is especially sensitive to any medication now. He also admitted to experiencing nightmares. I just don't think that he is coping with everything that has happened the past few months. But coping isn't something that we can force on anyone." Poppy was still looking at him, her eyes sad. Kingsley squared his shoulders. He would get the kid through this if it killed him.

"You don't think so? Watch me."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See chapter one

Author's note: Alright . . . once again, my sister/beta is amazing and has greatly improved this story.

Also, I'm not too keen on this chapter. I think it's rather dull, but I also knew I had to tell you all some of this important background stuff. Anyway, let me know what you think. Once again, I'll try and update weekley. Hope you enjoy chapter 3!

Chapter Three

"Members of the Court, Ladies and Gentleman, please rise for Lord Chief Justice Beaufort, President of the International Wizarding and Witchcraft Court of Magical Justice. Your Honour, this is case number 731 in the matter of the British Ministry of Magic and the British Magical People vs former Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, former Undersecretary to the Minster, Dolores Umbridge . . . . ."

Percy let the voice wash over him, and took in a deep breath. This was the moment he'd been waiting for. The past four years, when he'd put his family, himself, through hell. He'd fought his way into the inner circle, he'd gathered information, pieced things together, and been more than disillusioned in the system and government he'd once admired.

He'd found that instead of trying to protect the people and the system they served, high placed government officials used Tom Riddle's return to further their own agenda. They'd used the fear that Riddle created to push through laws that took away rights, laws that gave them absolute power, and many of them had steadily been stealing wealth from the government and country. Not to mention the Death Eater Prevention Squad. He wasn't sure when it had been formed, and it had taken a lot of digging to completely uncover it. It had been a highly guarded secret and he could definitely see why. The Death Eater Prevention Squad was nothing more than a death squad. They were given targets to "retire." Supposedly people who were closeted Death Eaters, but many of whom were, in reality, just people who stood in some higher up's way.

Percy had been appalled to discover it, and it had further demolished any hopes he'd retained for the Ministry. To sanction the extermination of people they were supposed to be protecting . . . it made him sick. He couldn't imagine how they could betray the public's trust in them, not to mention the trust of the people who worked for them. People like his father, who, even disillusioned as they were with the Ministry, would never have expected this.

He'd been so happy when Dumbledore told him of the eventual plan to bring the corrupt Ministry officials to justice. No court under the jurisdiction of the Ministry of Magic could be trusted to deliver a fair trial, so they'd go higher, into the United Nations International Court system. Most ordinary witches and wizards didn't realise that not only were Muggle governments members of the UN, so too were their Wizarding counterparts. Percy, working under Crouch had learned all this and more, and it had been invaluable to him during the last three years, in his work to make a sound case against the Ministry.

Kingsley's hand on his shoulder startled him from his thoughts, and Percy blinked at him stupidly for a moment, before truly registering the worried look on his face. Merlin's Beard, Kingsley looked like he thought Percy would crack at any time, and was just hoping it wouldn't be in the middle of his testimony. And Percy could understand his concern; the few other people who even had an inkling of what had been going on were either unwilling or unable to testify. And this was due in no small part to their "retirement" as soon as they became a threat. He was the person who had actually collected the majority of the information and managed to stay alive, so he would therefore be called upon to testify in almost every aspect of the case. His credibility could not be doubted, because although Veritaserum was a standard in cases presented to the International Court, truth potions could also be finicky. If the person believed they were telling the truth, it would let them, even if what they were saying was false. Upstanding wizards and witches had, in other cases, had their testimony thrown out, on account of their lack of veracity in their ability to remember truthfully. There were also stories of those suffering from delusions or hallucinations, or individuals under a great deal of stress. The list was endless.

Bloody hell, the defence lawyers were going to have a field day if he didn't wake up and get his mind in the present. He realized that Kingsley still had a hand on his arm, and was still looking concerned, so he tried to smile reassuringly, although if the look on Kingsley face was anything to go by, it came out a little crooked. He sighed, focusing his attention back on the action in the front of the room. He really didn't expect to be called to testify for several days, as these types of courts always moved slowly and thoroughly. Today he would probably only be introduced to the court, and that in and of itself was a reason to have just stayed in bed. Once people like Fudge and Umbridge knew who it was that was testifying against them, they would realise that it was someone who knew too much. And although they were being held more securely than they would be at the Ministry, they still had money and a fair amount of power, and there were always people susceptible to bribes.

That was another thing that Kingsley kept harping on about, his protection. He wanted Percy to go somewhere with better security than his flat, and more witches and wizards around. He had been stalling Kingsley on the matter, as he had little desire to be around other people, except perhaps 'Lee, saying that his anonymity was key, and by moving him, they would be creating a trail the press could follow but he knew 'Lee, and he was like a bloody dog with a bone over this.

Watching the minutes tick by, and wanting nothing more than for this day to end, Percy groaned internally when he realised it was just a few minutes to lunch. There was still the whole afternoon to endure. He knew the twins thought he was boring, but really, this trial was like an inhuman torture. Good thing Riddle never thought of it, or he would never have needed to resort to the Cruciatus Curse.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: See chapter one

Notes: Once again, my sister is an amazing writer in her own right, and a fantastic beta, and she greatly improved this chapter. This chapter is one of my favourite so far, and it's longer than the previous, so I hope you all enjoy. Don't forget to review!!

Charlie knocked on his younger brother's door. And waited. He knocked again and again until finally he heard movement inside. His brother's voice came muffled through the door in the tone Charlie recognized as the one normally reserved for the twins.

"I swear 'Lee, if that's you . . . you don't have to be over here every bloody hour!! Don't you have a day job!? When – " Percy cut off abruptly when he wrenched open the door and saw Charlie on his doorstep.

"Hey Perce! I was just in the neighbourhood and though I might stop in and say hello." Charlie tried to be cheerful, but Percy didn't exactly look happy to see him. He looked . . . incredibly terrible, actually. Pale and wan, his features gaunt. Percy must be working too hard. He had a tendency to do that.

"Charlie." Percy said, in what could possibly be construed as a welcome, if one squinted. He sighed, "Alright then, come in."

Charlie entered the flat, unsure of what to expect. He had never actually seen any of Percy's flats since he moved out of the Burrow. Looking around, he saw that it wasn't much like he expected. The door entered into a large living room, with a small kitchen off to the side, and a huge bookcase lining one wall. The bookcase ending just before the hall that went, he assumed to the bedroom and loo. There was a large fireplace, a staple for any wizarding household. A huge comfy looking couch was facing the fireplace, as well as a coffee table and armchair. Much more . . . homey, than anything he'd expected of Percy. He really thought he'd walk into a sterile, office like flat.

Moving farther into the room, he caught Percy's gesture to sit down and chose a seat on the couch. Percy mumbled something about making tea, and fled the few feet into the kitchen, allowing Charlie to continue his inspection of the flat. Gazing around the room, his eyes were caught by a large cabinet that held a large plastic box squished into the corner between the fireplace and the door. "Merlin!" The last thing he expected was to find a muggle . . . T.B, C.V . . . whatever it was called, in prissy perfect Percy's flat. Eyes narrowing, he resumed his examination of the room, spotting more inconsistencies and muggle things.

Percy returned, jolting Charlie out of his detailed inspection, with a tea set floating in front of him. With a swish of his wand, he directed onto the coffee table and took a seat on the chair, gesturing for Charlie which cup was his. Leaning back, he raised his eyebrows, clearly inviting an explanation for the unexpected visit. Charlie inwardly sighed. _He's not going to make this easy. But then, he never does. Well, when in doubt, stall. _

"So Perce, didn't know you liked muggle T.B." Charlie grinned, exuding confidence.

"T.B?" For a moment Percy was shocked out of his cool and distant mask. "You think I like a muggle disease?" _Damn, judging by Percy's confusion I must've got the term wrong. I was so sure it was right. Oh well, that's what living with Dad does to you I suppose. _Outwardly, Charlie confidently pointed to the corner, "You know, a T.B."

Understanding dawned on Percy's face followed by a hint of amusement. "You mean a T.V? Yes, well, Penny was a Muggleborn you know. I guess she got me hooked." Charlie had to think hard as to who this Penny girl was, and when the answer came to him, he was vaguely ashamed. He knew so little about his little brother's life the past few years, he had no idea what had happened with Penny. Were they still seeing each other, or did they break it off? Charlie however, had always prided himself on his ability to read body language – a necessity for anyone who worked with wild animal, especially dragons. He could see a hint of sadness in Percy's eyes, and heard how his voice changed, become cold and controlled. But it was the years he spent living with Percy as his brother that told him he probably wouldn't get anything else out of Percy, and to try and force him would lead the conversation to a decidedly nasty place. Pursing his lips, he allowed the topic to drop.

"So, how're things at work then? Still your dream job?" As soon as the words left his mouth, Charlie knew they were a mistake. He thought mentioning work to Percy was a pretty safe bet to get him talking, but apparently something had changed. Percy tensed and refused to make eye contact.

"Actually, I haven't been into work in a few days." Percy's voice was like ice. Charlie opened his mouth to ask why, but Percy interrupted him.

"Why are you here Charlie? Did Mom or Dad send you? Or maybe you and the twins are playing a big joke on me?"

"Percy. Can't I visit my little brother?" Charlie desperately tried to regain his footing, but somehow, somewhere in this forced and tangled path of conversation, he'd fallen off a cliff and there seemed to be nothing to hold onto to stop his plummet. It was then that Percy looked him in the eyes.

"No. The time to visit was sometime in the last three years." Percy's tone was so . . . final. It promised that no one who had neglected him, who had chosen a side opposite his, would ever be allowed back in. Charlie was trying to muster a convincing argument, but a loud ring caught both of them off guard. Percy recovered first, standing and moving unsteadily towards a device Charlie hadn't noticed on the wall. It seemed familiar, but until Percy lifted up part of it and said hello, Charlie couldn't for the life of him identify it. Now he realised it was a muggle . . . fellyton, fellybone? Something like that. He was once again shocked that after condemning their father's chosen career and obsession with muggles, Percy would have so many muggle things in his flat. Shaking himself out of his musing, he concentrated on the conversation that he could hear.

"Helen? How are you?" Percy's lips quirked up in a crooked smile. "I'm alright. Really, you shouldn't worry about me.

"Tonight? I don't know. I –

"Alright. I'm afraid I can't talk long, Helen, I've got company.

"No, it's no problem. Give my best to Roger. I will. Goodbye." Hanging up, Charlie saw Percy take a deep breath and turn to face him. "Look Charlie, I'm tired. Just tell me what you came here for, finish your tea, and go."

"Percy . . . I just came here to see you. We missed you the past few weeks at Sunday diner. You're worrying Mom, and you haven't held or even seen your niece. Just promise me you'll come next week, and I'll leave. But if you don't promise me, I'll just keep coming back – or next time I'll bring Mom with me." Charlie put his tea cup down. "What's it going to be Percy?"

"I'll be there." _But you won't be happy about it, will you Perce?_ Charlie sighed. It was the best he'd get today, and he knew it. He stood, and either Percy was prepared to physically force him out the door, or his good manners demanded it, but he stood too, and walked Charlie to the door. Percy seemed to be walking gingerly, but Charlie idly figured his foot had fallen asleep. When they got to the door, Percy opened it, and gestured for Charlie to go through. Charlie paused, and looked at his little brother, once again noting how ill he looked. He hesitated a few more seconds, before he grabbed Percy in a tight, brief hug. He frowned when Percy stumbled against him, but let it pass without interrogation. Stepping back, he almost smiled at the look on Percy's face, but managed to restrain himself. With a "see you later Perce," he left.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: See Chapter one

Author's note: I know it's short, but I'll try and post the chapter sometime this weekend. And once again, my beta is amazing.

Chapter Five

It seemed like any other of the countless mornings they'd spent together. He was making her breakfast – eggs, bacon, sausages, and toast – and standing straight and unaided by the stove. She was reading the muggle paper to him, and they were laughing over something. Perhaps a funny (Percy loved the editorial ones) or an article about some new and ridiculous muggle theory. The sun was streaming in the window, making her shine and her laughter made the room brighter. He poured her tea, and soon became aware that something was wrong. She shouldn't be here. Eating and laughing. Teasing him, and burning the toast if he let her make it. It was wrong.

Disconcerted, he put down the teapot, and walked gracefully, but dazed out of the room. He walked smoothly through there living room and was distantly aware that she was following him, asking what was wrong. He stopped in front of the door, and stood steadily in front of it, hand raised as though to open it. As if a great distance away, he heard her pleading, begging him not to open it. To just pretend. But as much as he always seemed to be living a lie, at the same time he'd always possessed a desire to know the truth and not hide from it.

Steeling himself, he took a deep breath and yanked the door open. The first thing he noticed was how dull she looked lying there. She no longer shined, and her eyes were blank, empty and completely devoid of laughter. The next thing that drew his attention was the blood. It covered her; that and pain which hung around and over her like a blanket. His knees buckled and he collapsed, taking her hand. Turning her arm, he noticed a mark that had never been there before and he felt ill, like the world was narrowing in on him, crushing him. Right on her left forearm, where the dark mark would be on a death eater, there was a word burned into her flesh. _Mudblood._

Gasping, Percy woke up. But her arm, Penelope's arm, was still burned into his mind. Her body lying there that morning. She was supposed to be home about then. He had just been making her breakfast, smiling to think of the stories she'd have to tell after working a night shift at St. Mungos Emergency Ward. Later he found out she never made it to work.

He'd gone to get the muggle paper when he found her. Muggle paper – one more thing she'd insisted on having and like many things she insisted he try, he found he enjoyed it. She brought him into the muggle word, introduced him to her parents Helen and Roger. She showed him a new world that seemed as magical to him as the Wizarding one was to her. And, oh Merlin, she was gone. In such a terrible way. Not killed like the hero she was, a member of the Order and apprentice healer, but like a victim. Killed because of her blood.

His stomach lurched and he levered himself out of their bed, which was now so empty. Funny how any bed always seemed empty now. Forgetting that he wasn't whole anymore, his leg abruptly reminded him, refusing to take his weight and leaving him sprawled on the carpet. Breathing hard, he closed his eyes, cheek resting on the cheap scratchy carpets, and allowed the dream to fully slip away and reality to sink back in.

Time passed. He couldn't have said how much. And wasn't this the perfect end to a perfect day. During Charlie's surprise visit, Penny's mother Helen had called. He knew that they were worried about him, and so they'd taken to inviting him over for supper often. While he knew it brought them some measure of comfort to see him, it was like twisting a knife for him to go back there to her childhood home. No matter how many times he told himself not to go in her room he couldn't help it. Every visit he'd go, and see the shrine her parents had erected in her bedroom. Every visit, the pain and anguish and guilt, would seem to increase. And yet every visit, he couldn't seem to tear himself away.

Then he had come home and found himself lost without her, and lost in his memories of her. Until he had finally fell asleep in the too big and too empty bed, only to wake soon after with the sight of her dead body burned into his mind. Yes, the perfect end to a perfect day.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: See Chapter one.

Author's Notes: Okay, I am so, so sorry for the delay in getting this out. Really sorry. But on the up side, I've got the next seven chapters pretty much done, so you can look forward to several weeks of regular updating. Anyway, once again, apologies. I've also gone back and made some minor changes to the first five chapters. Nothing major that affects the plot, just a few things to make the story flow smoother.

Chapter Six

Arthur was . . . surprised, certainly to see his third oldest son walk slowly and stiffly into the kitchen at the Burrow and nod at him. He didn't really believe Percy would ever be coaxed back to his family, even for a Sunday diner. At the same time, he was ashamed to realise he was still angry, hurt and annoyed. Yes, Percy had fought for them, but only at the very end of a three year struggle. Three years, in which he'd essentially abandoned his family. Arthur just didn't think that Percy's change of heart was enough to excuse his behaviour over the past three years, and knew that many of his other children felt the same. In fact, he was anticipating a bit of trouble for Percy over dinner, but really, he felt that Percy deserved a bit of hazing after being so . . . terrible. So, as he watched Percy lower himself cautiously to a seat, _like the dirt of his family will wipe off on him_ Arthur thought rather bitterly, he decided not to intervene in any coming battles around the Sunday dinner, unless there was a real threat of bodily harm. _The least he could do is suffer a little through supper for all the suffering he's put us through._

From his seat at the table, Percy finally made eye contact with him, the only other person in the kitchen at the moment and gave a kind of half smile, half grimace in greeting.

"Hello, Dad. How are you?" Swallowing a not so nice response that Molly would have his head for, Arthur managed a small painful smile of greeting.

"Not too bad considering. So, you've finally decided to come to Sunday dinner, have you? Your mother's been upset that you've missed so many, well, all of them, really." Arthur didn't really mean to get a dig into the conversation so early, but the bitterness and anger he'd felt towards Percy for so long kept colouring their interactions. He watched with, he was ashamed to admit, a little satisfaction, when Percy flinched ever so slightly and looked at his hands.

"I've been busy, with work. Rebuilding the Ministry. I mean to come sooner, but I've been tired lately." Percy said quietly, still avoiding his gaze, and Arthur couldn't help but think that it wasn't work Percy was tired of, but his family.

"Charlie said that you'd hadn't been working." _If he's going to lie straight to his father's face, the least I can do is call him out._

Percy jerked his head up and looked at him, and for a second, Arthur felt bad about how he was treating his son. Percy's eyes had a hint of desperation in them, but then he shifted in his seat, and the light reflected off of his hideous horn rimmed glasses, hiding his eyes, and Arthur forgot his momentary regret, holding onto his anger. "With all that free time, you'd think that one would be able to spare a moment to see his parents. Or his first niece."

"I've been busy." Percy repeated, even quieter than before, and was saved from more questions by the entrance of his mother.

"Percy!!! How wonderful to see you! Charlie said you might be coming." Molly swooped in as though to hug him, but Percy just didn't rise from his seat, and only pecked her on the cheek. Arthur's anger coiled tighter, growing, when he saw the look on Molly's face after the subtle rejection. About to say something to Percy about it, he was cut off by the arrival of Bill with Victoire in his arms laughing with Charlie. Much more warmly than he'd greeted Percy, Arthur stood to welcome his two eldest and coo over his granddaughter. He made a face at Molly as he snatched Victoire up before she could get there.

"Mine! I got here first!" Molly shook a tea cloth at him, laughing and hugging Bill and Charlie. She sniffed at him, feigning disinterest while he enjoyed the baby in his arms. "I have to cook dinner anyway. After dinner, though, she's all mine!"

"Um, Mom, Dad, you do realise that she's really Bill and Fleur's, right?" Charlie asked with a grin, choosing a seat beside Percy and flopping himself down on it, one arm coming to rest comfortably around Percy's shoulders. At least until Percy turned and raised an eyebrow at him, glaring.

"Percy. Nice to finally see you." Bill voice was cold, Arthur noted. He'd always thought that Bill was somewhat like himself in temperament, only perhaps a little more accepting, especially towards his brothers and sister. He watched his eldest watch Percy. _Oh yeah, he is mad. Slow to anger, but slow to forgive too. And it hurt him that his own brother didn't want anything to do with his daughter. Even now, Percy hasn't asked to hold her, or see her. _

"Bill. How are you?" Percy asked rather tentatively.

"Fine." Charlie looked rather put out at Bill's curt answer, but didn't say anything, which Arthur thought was rather smart of him. _Percy made his bed, now it's time for him to lie in it._

From then on, conversations flowed around the room, nice and comfortable. Bill was explaining that Fleur wasn't feeling well and since she was leaving in a few days with Victoire to visit her relatives in France, she had decided to stay home in an attempt to be healthy for her trip. Arthur and Molly's attention was gathered up almost completely by Victoire. Charlie, Arthur noted, was the only one who made a serious attempt at conversation with Percy, and he seemed to have little luck, being rebuffed at every turn. For the most part, Percy just sat there, like another fixture a chair or table, and said nothing. Arthur couldn't really bring himself to care.

There was, of course, a noisy entrance made by the twins, with Ron, Ginny and Harry not far behind them. And it was clear that Percy was not forgiven by any of the later arrivals, although Fred surprised them all by talking the seat on the other side of Percy, and saying hello, with none of the usually teasing.

The same could not be said for Ron, who made it clear to everyone just how much he hated even being in the same room as Percy. Several times during diner, he made snide comments, but Percy seemed to be ignoring everything and everyone. He only answered direct questions, and with as few words as possible. He ate little, and interacted only slightly with the rest of his family. It drove Arthur crazy.

_He should be begging our forgiveness. He should _care_ that he isn't being treated like a real member of the family. He's just sitting there, rubbing his temples like the very sight and sound of us is giving him a headache. _

Arthur was lost in angry and disappointed thoughts all through diner. He vaguely heard the various snipes made by his children, and Molly, or sometimes Charlie's, ineffective scolding. And he found it slightly curious that, where Percy would have once blown up and flounced off, he now just sat there and said nothing.

But on the whole he wasn't aware of much, except the anger that was under his skin, glowing in a slow burn. He was therefore a little surprised to find dinner over, and the family moving slowly out of their chairs in the kitchen, to the comfier chairs in the living room. He was not so surprised when Percy cleared his throat rather awkwardly.

"Well, dinner was lovely Mum, but I think I really should be going." Arthur pursed his lips as he watched his wife's face register clear disappointment.

"Already, Percy? Why, it's not even been two hours! Surely you don't have to rush off so soon." Molly pleaded her case, but Arthur could see from the stiff set of Percy's shoulders that it would have no effect.

"No, I really do have to go." Percy said firmly as he stood stiffly and unsteadily, which was strange because he'd always been graceful. Arthur and the rest of the family watched him silently, sullenly, as he grimaced slightly and shifted his weight to take a step. He only took one or two before he was suddenly down on the floor, sprawled out. Although Arthur didn't see anything, it didn't take a genius to tell what had happened, especially when Molly screeched.

"RONALD WEASLEY!!!! HOW DARE YOU TRIP YOUR BROTHER!!!?" Ron, however, did not look very upset. Indeed, one could classify his expression as satisfied. His satisfaction was shared with most people in the room, who were snickering (Fred, George, Ginny, Harry) or trying not to snicker (Bill, and Arthur himself). The only three people who didn't look as thought they found it amusing were Molly, who seemed rather furious, and Charlie, who looked concerned – that was odd, he had thought Charlie would be angry with Ron as well, not worried. _What does he have to be worried about?_ – and of course, Percy. Percy . . . well! Arthur was surprised to see Percy looking hurt, and in pain. _He didn't fall that hard. He shouldn't be in pain. _

Before he had a chance to address what he'd noticed, Percy spoke up,

"Charlie, I'm fine." Charlie had knelt down beside him and tried to lay a hand on his shoulder to help him up. Arthur frowned to hear strain in Percy's voice - what could have been suppressed pain. "Listen, I've really got to be going." And with that, Percy apparated out of the Burrow, without any more preamble, still laying spread out on the floor, his body stiff and muscles tight.

Arthur couldn't help but feel a little guilty, despite all the anger he could still sense simmering under his skin.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one

Author's note: Here's another chapter, hope you all enjoy. Thank you to everyone who reviewed - I loved getting them, really made my day!! Also, liree brought it to my attention that I'd spelled Victoire's name wrong. Thanks so much for pointing that out, I've gone back and fixed it. And you guys are welcome to point out any mistakes or nitpicks - I can't promise that I'll always fix them as I might have them there for plot reasons, but in this case, it was simply author stupidity!

**Chapter Seven**

Percy appeared in his flat, spread on the floor between the coffee table and the fireplace, his head pounding viciously, and his knee screaming bloody murder. Honestly, he was tempted to cut the damn thing off, it hurt so bad. Never completely steady anymore, when Ron'd tripped him, he'd fell hard on his bad leg. He thought for a moment that he'd pass out from the pain, but managed to keep it together long enough to brush off Charlie's help and get the hell out of there. As it was, it was a miracle he hadn't spilched himself.

_Next step: Getting to the couch. Bloody hell, it's never looked so far away. _Percy steeled himself in preparation for the trek a few feet to the couch, but when he put his hand out to grab the coffee table, noticed that he was shaking quite badly. Madam Pomfrey had warned him it would happen, and it had been a fairly frequent occurrence, but when the shaking seemed to spread out, following along his arms, to his body, he knew that it wasn't just a little hand weakness this time. Gasping, he wrapped his arms around his body, curled up and held on tight, trying to hold on to reality against the uncontrollable shaking of his seizure. Clenching his teeth, he suffered through it, and rode it out.

Eventually, after what felt like days but was in reality only minutes, the shaking had been reduced, making him twitch every few seconds, but slowly he regain control of his rebellious body. He lay there, letting his body rest, absolutely knackered. He felt like he'd run from Hogwarts to the Burrow and back again. Panting, he winced as his leg reminded him that it hadn't appreciated a seizure just now, not after being rudely introduced to the Burrow's floor.

He was still twitching on the floor, trying to muster the strength to move and catch his breath, when he heard pounding on his door. _Merlin, will this day never end? What now? _

"Percy! Perce, are you there. C'mon kid, answer me!" Although muffled by the door, it was unmistakably Kingsley's voice, thick with worry. _Bloody hell, the man must have a sixth sense or something._ Taking a deep breath, he yelled as loudly as he could,

"I'm here Lee, just let yourself in!"

"Way ahead of you, kid," Kingsley startled him as he suddenly appeared by the arm of the couch. _Must be more out of it than I thought, didn't even hear him come in._

"Shit! Percy, what happened?" Looked like Lee had spotted him then. _Kinda hard to miss someone sprawled pathetically on the floor though. _Kingsley rushed over and knelt next to him, one arm going under his shoulder for support.

"Nothing. Just a seizure. Madam Pomfrey said I'd have them." The words came out in a rush as he gasped for air, and Percy tried to brush off the concern, but he supposed his panting for breath wasn't really helping any.

"Should I call her? You haven't caught your breath yet, is that normal?"

"No!!!!" After weeks spent in Madam Pomfrey's care, in a sterile hospital room, the last thing he wanted was to go back. "I'll be alright. And yes, they're normally like this. Just help me get to the couch." Kingsley doubt showed on his face, but he gave a little half shrug and carefully lifted Percy to his feet. _Damn, forgot about the leg._ Percy's leg buckled, and he would have collapsed, except for the firm grip that 'Lee had on him.

"Bloody hell Percy! Bad day?" Kingsley nodded to his leg.

"Nah!" Percy gave a breathless laugh, the only kind he could manage at the moment, and struggled to keep his head up. "It was actually a good day, until Ron helped me become intimately reacquainted with the Burrow floor." _Okay, so a teeny tiny lie won't hurt. And it was a pretty good day, but by the end, it was killing me. I should've used a cane to dinner, but that would create more questions I can't answer. But bloody hell, the look on Mum's face when I didn't get up to hug her, or Bill's when I didn't ask to see Victoire.. . . I felt like a monster, though honestly, I didn't think I could stand. And really, a cripple with a baby? Probably not a good combination, especially when you could have seizure at any time. Bill might forgive me for not holding, though it's looking less likely now, but I really doubt that he'd get over me dropping her on her head. "_Probably deserved it though." They'd finally reached the couch, and Kingsley carefully deposited him on it, pulling his bad leg out straight in front of him, and gently resting it on a pillow.

"Deserved it?!! Kid . . ." Kingsley sighed, "I'm not going to get into it now, I didn't come here to fight over this." Kingsley moved to the kitchen and began fishing out his pills.

"Ah, but you came here to fight over something else, then?" Percy said teasingly with his head back resting on the couch arm and eyes closed. When it was clear that no snappy answer was forthcoming, Percy opened his eyes. At the mule-like expression of stubbornness on 'Lee's face, he groaned, allowing his eyes to drift close again.

"Look Perce, I wasn't going to push this so soon, but I just got an owl from the International Court Security Office. I didn't get all the details yet, but a few hours ago, their alarms went off, indicating a breach in security. They didn't know exactly what had happened yet, but the wards were breached in the high profile security section. I shouldn't have to remind you that section is where Umbridge, and Fudge, and all the others are housed. And they still have enough power and connections to be dangerous." Kingsley had apparently moved back to the couch as he nudged Percy's hand and passed his pills over, which Percy swallowed gratefully, eyes still shut. "I'm not willing to take any chances with your safety. If there was someone else here, I might feel differently, but you're here alone. You have good wards, I'll give you that, but that's no substitution for a few other witches or wizards to watch your back."

"Well then what do you suggest that I do?" Percy opened his eyes to give 'Lee a pointed look. He was exhausted and he knew it was showing in his voice, but he couldn't summon the energy to care. "I don't have any where else to go. You know as well as I do that a Ministry safe house, even one that you set up would be penetrated sooner or later. Probably sooner. And I can't go into hiding, as I still have to testify. So far, only the courts are supposed to know my identity, so anything obvious and you'll have some reporter figure it out, which is exactly what we're trying to prevent. If we – "

"I know all that," Kingsley cut in. "I'm proposing we send you to the Burrow. No Percy, hear me out. I know the court won't allow us to tell Molly and Arthur the truth, so I'll tell everyone that you're one of several decoys, someone to throw the press off the trail, and that I need you to move back to the Burrow for awhile. As far as they're concerned, you're just a decoy, and in the meantime, I'll have some real decoys. I'll set it up so that they look more like the real thing than you do." Kingsley finished pleading his case and just sat there, on his knees beside the couch. Percy just couldn't summon the energy to argue, and they sat there in silence for a few minutes. Finally, Percy sighed.

"Fine." Kingsley grinned in what was obviously relief that the battle had been won so easily.

"Alright. Good. C'mon kid, I'll help you pack."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **See Chapter one

Author's notes: Well, I don't have much to say, just enjoy and thanks to everyone who took the time to a leave a review!

**Chapter Eight**

Charlie looked around the room as his family, seeing them take in what Kingsley had told them and what he was asking of them. He saw his Mum and Dad looking at each other, doing that silent communication thing they'd perfected over the years, before Dad turned to Kingsley,

"It's no problem Kingsley, he's room is already set up. He can come anytime." Kingsley smiled in thanks and after telling them he'd be back with Percy in a minute, he apparated out.

"Can you imagine anyone even thinking that Prissy Perfect Percy was a spy! You'd think Kingsley would want a believable decoy!!!" Ron spat out, still angry and furious. His comment sparked the underlying tension in the room, and before Charlie knew it, the room was embroiled in vicious furious discussion, with only himself and his mother defending Percy at all.

All talk ended however, when Percy stumbled through the fireplace, Kingsley not far behind him, laden down with a few bags of luggage. Percy carried nothing but a briefcase, and a cane, which he was leaning on rather alarmingly.

"Percy dear! What happened?" Mum was obviously asking about the cane, but didn't even give Percy time to answer before she rounded on Ron, "RONALD WEASLEY!! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" Ron was glaring daggers at Percy, and the Twins, Bill and Ginny didn't look very happy with him either. His Dad seemed a little concerned, which was odd, considering that Charlie knew he hadn't really forgiven Percy yet.

"Are you hurt Percy?" His Dad asked, with a slightly worried look. Charlie saw something unidentifiable flicker in Percy's eyes, but he answered readily enough.

"Am I hurt from being viciously assaulted by my brother? Of course not! Why would you think that?" Percy sneered pompously. Charlie sighed. _There's the Percy we all know and love. _And as Charlie watched, the concern on his father's face quickly faded into anger and annoyance. Before anyone else could say anything, Kingsley spoke up,

"C'mon Perce, let's get you settled. I'm sure you're tired." Charlie could see Kingsley give Percy a rather pointed look, and saw Percy purse his lips back at him.

"Yes, I am rather exhausted. Goodnight." Percy announced to the room, before leading Kingsley up to his room, walking like an old decrepit man, and clutching his cane tightly. Charlie could tell from the grumbles behind him that they all thought Percy was laying it on rather thick, and he had to agree. Percy hadn't hit the ground that hard.

As soon as they disappeared up the stairs, more commotion broke out. But after a few minutes, his mother had enough.

"CHILDREN! Alright, now it's getting late, so you really should all be getting off. Harry, you're welcome to stay tonight, if you wish." Charlie could see Harry glance around at the Weasley family, and Ron in particular, and wisely shook his head no. With a few hugs and goodbyes, he apparated home. "Now then Charlie, are you going to stay with Fred and George or us, while you're in England?" Charlie thought for a moment, but he knew something was up with Percy and wanted to explore it more.

"If it's the same to you, I think I'll stay here." Charlie could see looks of disbelief on his siblings' faces, like they couldn't imagine anyone would want to spend more time than necessary with Percy. But they evidently saw something in the look on his face – _determination, maybe? Or the particular brand of stubbornness usually associated with us Weasleys_ – because nobody commented. Fred and George said their goodbyes and headed off, and Bill was trying to pry his daughter out of his parents grip.

"Now Bill, give us a moment – Fleur's taking her off to visit her relatives in France and we won't see her for a while. We have to make sure she knows who her favourite Grandparents should be." Their Mum had managed to win the tug-of-war, and was cooing over Victoire with their Dad.

"So you couldn't get any time off to go with her? Shame, bet France is nice this time of year." Charlie commented to Bill.

"I know, but with all the rebuilding going on, I'll be lucky to get some decent amount of holiday in a year! Still, Fleur wanted to see her relatives now, and I can't say I blame her. Some of them haven't seen Victoire yet." Bill smiled the sight of his parents and daughter laughing on the couch.

"So you're home alone then?" Charlie grinned at him. "Fleur's letting you stay without a babysitter?"

"Oh shut up!" Bill shot back, "As a matter of fact, Mum managed to guilt me into staying at the Burrow while Fleur's away. Something about wanted her babies close after living through such a terrible war." He sighed, smile losing width. "Course, didn't know that I'd be living here with that little swot when I agreed."

"C'mon now Bill, it won't be that bad. Give us big brothers a chance to reconnect. You'll see." Charlie was trying to be reassuring, but the look Bill gave him said otherwise.

"Reconnect with Percy? How about just connecting? We were never close, and that's the way he obviously wanted it. Seems to have worked out for the better." Those were Bill's parting words on the matter, as he was finally allowed to take Victoire back from her grandparents and head home.

Charlie said a quiet good night to his parents and wandered upstairs to his room, pausing briefly by his little brother's door. He could hear muffled voices, Percy and Kingsley, and thought it best not to interrupt, so he carried on to his room, swearing to find out what was up with Percy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **See Chapter one

Author Notes: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, they all put a smile on my face! Anyway, I've been busy writing the next few chapters, and it looks like this story will have around 23 or 24. Well, here is chapter nine, hope you enjoy it!

**Chapter Nine**

Sitting down gingerly beneath the big tree behind the Burrow, Percy grimaced as the wet grass began to seep through his clothes. Laying his cane down and stretching out his leg, he titled his head back to rest against the bark. He felt the light rain hit his face, and wash down his neck.

Sometimes, especially after a nightmare like he'd just had, he had to get outside. Had to be somewhere he wasn't trapped, where there weren't four walls, a floor and a ceiling that seemed to be pressing in. After those months, he'd noticed many changes. The physical ones – scars, a limp, and a tendency for his brain to rebel and try and shake its way out of his body – then there were the nightmares, and the fear. And to top it off, a small room with a few books, the type of place that had been his sanctuary all through his childhood was now like hell, reminding him of the room he'd be chained in for months. So now, he had to look elsewhere to be calm and safe. For him now, that was outside. Even if it was raining.

Allowing the rain to trail down his face, then his neck, he tried to relax and let the tension that seemed to have taken up permanent residence in his body seep away. He hated this time of day, when he was left alone with nothing but his thoughts for company. And what a day. A day spent alone in an empty apartment, in pain. And a night at a Weasley family dinner, his family – Merlin, his family. They were still so angry, he knew it, even if they didn't verbalise it. Knew too that he had no one to blame but himself. Just one of many things that he blamed himself for. Like what happened to Fred.

God, Fred, his arm still in a sling. Although he claimed he'd eventually recover, Percy knew that Madam Pomfrey thought he mostly likely never regain full use of his arm. That was definitely Percy's fault. He was an Order spy, for Merlin's sake, he should have been aware enough of his surroundings to protect his little brother. And it had been close, so close. He'd honestly thought for a second that Fred was gone. In those few seconds, he wondered how he'd tell his family, wondered why it hadn't been him instead, and then wondered if there was a way to trade places. Then Fred had stirred a little, grimacing in pain, but cracking bad jokes, and Percy knew that his nightmare hadn't come true yet. Now every time he saw Fred or George (because for a second back in the battle he'd truly had to consider George going on without Fred) the guilt seemed increase. One more reason he'd tried to stay away, one reason he didn't think Kingsley knew or had guessed.

After the agonizing dinner – complete with a complementary migraine – he'd left his parents house, making an escape to his own after almost having his injuries ousted to his family, thanks to Ron. Come home to a sad and empty apartment, and a lovely seizure. Then Kingsley burst in, and now he was back at the Burrow.

Back at the Burrow, and facing a family who mostly still treated him like a traitor. Not that he blamed them, most days he felt like a traitor. The fact that he'd been forced to use a cane only made things worse. And now he had to spend an indefinite amount of time around them. God, he didn't think that he could take it.

And after coming back to the Burrow, to the annoyed faces of his siblings, he'd plead exhaustion, and fled to his room. Only to be woken rudely by the sound of his own voice screaming. Good thing he picked up a new habit – silencing charms before going to sleep. He shuddered, not sure if it was the cold or the memory that made him shake. Wincing, he began to massage his right hand. He didn't know if it was the damp air, or some leftover nerve or muscle damage, but the bloody thing had been aching something fierce lately. And even if the outside was a relief from the demons of his sleep, the damp rain definitely did nothing for his leg.

Sighing, he dug in his pocket for his pain pills. They didn't do much, but it was better than nothing. According to Madam Pomfrey, after overdosing as badly as he had, anything too strong would send him back. He didn't want to become an addict, and was now reluctant to take even these mild pills, but he could barely think through the pain of body. _Maybe that's a good thing._

Forcing himself to relax, he slumped against the tree, and tried to clear his mind of all the damned thoughts and memories playing havoc with his psyche.

It was the sun that woke him, glaring straight into his face. Groaning, he shielded his eyes, and tried to get his bearings. He shifted slightly against the bark at his back, and couldn't contain the gasp the spilled from his lips._ Bloody Merlin, sleeping outside in the rain is definitely not good for the leg._ He concentrated on breathing in and out, trying to lessen the pain. Finally he was able to focus on something else, other than the pain, and he realised that it was past dawn, his parents would be up, and he had to get inside before they realised where he was. Steeling himself, he slowly and painfully dragged himself to his feet, the tree and cane all that were really keeping him standing. Gritting his teeth, he set out for the house, wincing and blinking back tears at every step.

By the time he got to the door, he was panting, sweating, and praying that no one was in the kitchen. Lady Luck was on his side, because the kitchen was blessedly empty, although the steaming cup of tea indicated that someone was around. No sooner had he taken a seat at the table, and floated a cup of tea over for himself, than his mother bustled in.

"Percy! I didn't realise you were up, let me fix you breakfast," Molly bustled around the kitchen as she spoke, pulling things out in preparation for breakfast.

"Actually, I'm fine Mum, I'm going into work in a minute anyway, so I'll just grab something in an hour or two," _Okay so a lie, but I don't think Mum appreciates how nauseous my meds make me._

"Percy you can't be going in already! Your father doesn't even leave for an hour!" Molly continued cooking, despite his protests.

"The Ministry is in the process of rebuilding and they need every employee to be dedicated. Since I am Assistant to the Minister, it is even more important for me to show my dedication." Molly pursed her lips and didn't follow the matter any more. And Arthur, who had entered the kitchen just in time to hear Percy's pompous little speech frowned and sat down at the table without a good morning. Internally, Percy sighed. _Perfect Pompous Percy strikes again. It really is the easiest way to get them to leave me alone. If only they knew how much I hated what I had to do, how little trust and faith I have in the Ministry now, maybe they wouldn't be so quick to believe Perfect Pompous Percy. _Standing was not without difficulty, despite his attempt to appear normal. Percy gritted his teeth against the pain and nodded to his father, before apparating to work.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **See Chapter One

**Author's note: **Well, I just have to say I'm so so sorry for how long it's taken me to get his up, real life is just kicking me in the teeth right now. I've got three exams, and three lab reports, plus a formal lab worth 40 due. So I'm going a little crazy. Anyway, here is chapter 10, enjoy, and (fingers crossed!) I should have chapter 11 out by next weekend.

**Chapter 10**

As they days passed, the Weasley family settled, more or less into a routine. Bill had come to stay two days after Percy, and he and Arthur would both leave for work early in the morning, and return home at supper time. Molly spent her day at the many different reconstruction sites, but mainly Hogwarts, getting it safe and warded and clean for the start of the new school year. Charlie, on extended vacation from the Dragon Reserve divided his time between bugging his younger siblings as only an older brother could, helping his mum, and stalking Percy. Ron and Ginny spent most of their time with the friends, taking day trips all over the world, and occasionally stopping by for a brief hello and goodbye and of course, the Weasley Sunday Dinner. The twins had their own business and it was booming, stealing most of their time. Still, it wasn't unusual for the whole family to be together most evenings, to laugh and enjoy each others carefree company.

Well, it was the whole family with the exception of Percy. Percy went to work before both Bill and Arthur, and he never returned before ten o'clock at night. By that time, if any of his family was around, he merely plead exhaustion and fled to his room. And even though Arthur was still angry with him, after the first few nights, he was pretty sure that the exhaustion wasn't entirely an excuse. Percy was looking worse and worse. Dark circles under his eyes, which themselves were often too dull. He was ghastly pale, and hollow cheeked, and Arthur was positive he had lost weight.

This was exactly why that Arthur found himself in Percy's office, outside of the Minister's door. He'd timed his visit perfectly, watching surreptitiously for days, until he could catch the Minister alone. Finally an opportunity had presented itself today. He'd seen Percy in the Magical Law Enforcement office, with Draco Malfoy of all people, talking to Elizabeth Avery, the new MLE head. Kingsley's MLE appointment had been a stroke of genius really. Elizabeth had been a Slytherin at Hogwarts, but also a very vocal supporter of the light side of the war. She had never been a Death Eater, and it was good for the rest of the wizarding world to be reminded that not all Slytherins were Death Eaters, nor were all Death Eaters Slytherin. Besides, all the old pureblood Slytherin families who had not supported He Who Must Not Be Named would feel less like they were the subject of a witch hunt. But Arthur couldn't for the life of him guess why Percy had Draco with him. _Oh well, a mystery for another day. Today I have to go browbeat the Minister for Magic into giving my son reasonable hours!_

Gathering his mind from his wandering thoughts, Arthur knocked on the door and waited. At the muffled "come in" from the other side, he opened the door and stepped into Kingsley's office.

"Arthur! What brings you here? Take a seat, take a seat, just put those papers on the floor." Kingsley was seated behind a huge desk, covered in paperwork, surrounded by piles of paperwork on the floor, books strewn everywhere. Arthur gingerly removed a stack of paper from a chair, and carefully placed them on the ground.

"Thank you, Minister," He started, but was interrupted immediately.

"Arthur, its Kingsley! I've told you a million times!" Kingsley shook his head, mock sternly, but the corners of his mouth twitched upwards, betraying his mirth. He floated a tea service over and unceremoniously swiped a swath of paper off his desk to make room for it.

"Right, sorry," Arthur grinned at him, "_Kingsley_ . . . I'd like to talk to you about Percy." Arthur noticed that Kingsley looked a little a nervous at that, and that immediately set off a little alarm in the back of his head. _Hmmmmmm. Something is definitely going on._ "Maybe I'm over stepping my place, but I am his father, and I can't help but be concerned."

"Yes, of course. Could I ask just what it is that's concerning you?" Kingsley voice was calm and curious, but Arthur couldn't shake the feeling it was an act.

"Well . . . . Not to be disrespectful Kingsley, but his hours are ridiculous! He leaves sometimes as early as 4:30 in the morning, never later than 6, and he is never, never home before 10 at night. I've tried talking to him about it, but he says that he has to set an example of dedication, and that the Ministry needs to be rebuilt as soon as possible. But he's the only one I see working like this." Arthur was surprised to see Kingsley look angry for a moment, before he schooled his features into his usual impassive mask.

"Thank you for bringing this to my attention Arthur, I hope you'll trust my word when I say I had no idea he was working himself this hard." Kingsley smiled at him, but his words were obviously a dismissal, albeit a polite one.

"He always was too fond of work." Arthur offered, returning the smile. He rose, and was just to the door, when it opened, revealing a busy and distracted Percy.

"'Lee, I think I've got it all sorted, but I'll need a few signatures before I can get it sent off. And brilliant idea about Draco, by the way, I – Dad?" Percy had walked in with his head down scribbling on one of the pieces of parchment he was carrying. It was only when he nearly ran into Arthur that he realised that there was someone other than "'Lee" in the room. _And since when are Kingsley and Percy friendly enough for nicknames? I don't think I've ever heard anyone refer to Kingsley as 'Lee, let alone Percy?!!_

"Arthur was just bringing something to my attention. Not to worry." Kingsley nodded at Arthur, giving him a chance to make his escape. Arthur gladly took it.

"Yes, well, I must get back to work. Hopefully we'll see you for supper, Percy?" Arthur dared to ask, before fleeing the office. The door was closed behind him, and he lingered for a minute, but couldn't hear anything. _I've done what I can, now it's up to you, Kingsley._


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one

**Author's note: **Well, the Week From Hell is finally over, so I should have some time to devote to writing. In the meantime, here is chapter 11 – Enjoy!

**Chapter 11**

Percy was not happy. Far from it, in fact. He had been told, in no uncertain terms, exactly what 'Lee thought of him coming early and leaving late. When Percy had tried to point out that those extra hours where mostly the reason they hadn't fallen behind in everything they had to do, 'Lee had started shouting. It was then that Percy knew he wouldn't be getting away with it anymore. Kingsley rarely shouted, and it only happened when the calm and collected man was beyond frustrated. Yes, from that moment on, he knew that'd he'd be going home early tonight. What he had not counted on was the week of vacation that Kingsley was insisting he take. With the exception of testifying at trial, he was not allowed into work under pain of various threats. And if Kingsley wasn't satisfied that he'd started taking care of himself, he'd be off anther week. _Honestly, with the amount of work that needs to be done, he's just cutting off his nose to spite his face. It's a good thing I can bring some of that work home with me, or we'd really be in trouble by the time I got back._

So here he was, a grown man being sent home by his boss at exactly 5:30. Glaring at Kingsley, who only grinned, he grabbed his briefcase and jauntily saluted before apparating home. As he disappeared, he heard Kingsley mutter, "Drama Queen."

He appeared outside the Burrow's door – since courtesy dictated one never apparated into someone's house, barring an emergency. Opening the door, he let himself in, to find that his family was in the midst of sitting down for supper.

"Percy!" He winced as they all turned to stare at him in shock, except his father, whose expression he could not quite categorize. Relief, maybe? Or triumph? Some mixture of the two – and it was then he knew where Kingsley had acquired the information about Percy's extra hours. _Damn, I must be slipping. Maybe Pompous Perfect Percy needs some work. _

"Good evening," he replied coolly, and watched the eyes roll in his siblings faces. Only Bill and Charlie were there this evening, along with his parents, and they immediately set up a place for him, beside Charlie and Arthur, and across from Bill.

"Hello, Percy dear, we didn't expect you home so soon. You finally talked some sense into that Minister? Honesty, Kingsley seemed like a sensible enough fellow, but he expected you to work those ridiculous hours." Molly started off on a tangent, and as she ranted, Percy saw his father raise his eyebrows at him, which only confirmed his suspicion as to why he'd found his Dad in 'Lee's office earlier. Cutting off his mother before she could really get started, Percy said,

"I hardly had to talk sense into him. It seems someone else had already done that. Besides, he had nothing to do with my long hours. I was needed. But now he's decided that I'm to take a week holiday, starting tomorrow." Percy pointed looked at his father, who had the grace to flush, though in anger or embarrassment at being caught out, he couldn't say. Across from him, Bill snorted.

"You're indispensable, yet they can survive without you for a week? Think you're losing your touch, Perce."

Percy glared at him, but didn't answer, sinking wearily into a chair. He stifled a gasp and tried to keep his breathing as even as possible as his leg reminded him that his days of quick and graceful movements were over. He hadn't been using his cane much – though he knew he should be, and was paying for it. But Percy really couldn't face all the questions at work, and at home. Currently he was experimenting with a charm to make his cane invisible or disillusioned to everyone but him. He just needed to put a few more touches on it, and then he'd been good to go. Hopefully, that would keep his leg from feeling like it was being slowly crushed all day long. When the pain had passed to a bearable level, he risked a glance around at everyone's face. They had continued on, and were currently ignoring him. He breathed a sigh of relief that no one had noticed, although he did catch Charlie's suspicious look, and made a mental note to be even more careful around him.

Conversation drifted around him, but he excluded himself from it, preferring to concentrate on making a mental list of what he'd be accomplishing tomorrow. He had to sneak into the Ministry for a few minutes, and find some files, then he'd be able the finish up the draft for the new regulation – but he wouldn't put it past Kingsley to set up an alarm in his office. Maybe he could send some one else . . . but who to get? All his coworkers and assistants would have been warned against helping him, of this he was sure. Kingsley could certainly be a persistent bugger, and he knew Percy too well not to suspect a few trips into the Ministry to get work. So that left . . . family? No, they wouldn't help him. Maybe. . . ah Draco! He had more personal loyalty to Percy himself than to Kingsley, he was sure. Yes, Draco would do him the favour and probably do the job well enough to avoid being caught.

Percy was jolted from his internal monologue by the arrival of Ron, and the twins. Apparently Ron had been in the shop, and after closing, they'd gone for drinks. Molly tsked a little, but her smile clearly said she was glad her children could enjoy such freedom. Percy listened to their half-hearted apologies for being late, which were laughingly received, and caught himself briefly wishing to be invited out with his brothers. Mentally shaking his head at his own foolishness, he reminded himself that even if they had ever invited him, it wasn't likely he would've accepted. There were so many things he had never done with his family because he kept refusing their offers.

He sat eating dinner, surrounded by family and let their closeness wash over him. He always seemed to be on the outskirts, but he had to admit that it was probably his own fault. He knew he wasn't the easiest person to be around, especially for his family. So he merely sat and ate. And enjoyed the feeling of home and family that permeated the table, even if it wasn't directed at him.

He was once more jolted out of his introspection by hearing his name. Realizing he had no idea what his father had just asked him, he suppressed a grimace,

"Sorry, I didn't catch that." Both Charlie and his father looked at him funny. _Okay, damage control_, "I was going over the revision that has to be made to the International Treatise of Standardized and Certified Ink Thickness. It really is an important treatise and never seems to be given the time of day by anyone in the office. The last time it was revised was in 1654. The Minister has entrusted it as a personal project to me." Percy was pleased to see the eye-rolling and general looks of disgust on everyone's faces. Well, not pleased exactly, but glad to see that Perfect Pompous Percy hadn't lost his touch. _Honestly though, International Treatise of Standardized and Certified Ink Thickness? Did they really think such a thing existed? And that I'd be interested in it if it did? Dad really ought to know better. _For that matter, they all should have. Say what he would about his family, none of them are stupid. A little narrow minded sometimes, and oblivious, but not stupid.

"That's . . . . interesting Percy. I was just wondering why you were showing Draco down to the MLE office. I saw you today." Perfect. Of course he father would have to notice, and have to ask now, when Ron was around. And as he predicted, Percy didn't even get a chance to open his mouth before Ron, who had turned bright red started protesting,

"MALFOY??!!! You showed MALFOY to the MLE office? What the hell is wrong with you Percy??!!! He's evil!!! His father was a Death Eater!! He was a SLYTHERIN!!!!" Ron went on like this for some time, before Percy bothered to interrupt him.

"I was taking Draco down to the MLE because he is starting an internship there. And Kingsley himself gave Draco the internship, so don't go pestering him about it." Percy could feel a headache building with every word Ron was shouting. "But it's MALFOY!!!! HOW – " Percy once more interrupted Ron.

"No. I'm not going to discuss it. It has nothing to do with you. The only thing I'll say is did it ever occur to you that you're being as bigoted as you accuse him of being? You're judging him based on his house and his father. How is that different from prejudice against Muggleborns?" Percy looked around the table, Ron and the Twins didn't look happy with him – well what else was new? – but his father, Bill, and Charlie seemed to be agreeing with what he'd just said. His mother just looked like she wanted her family to get along for once. Sighing, Percy rubbed his temples,

"Can't we just talk about something else?" His plea was answered by his mother, who jumped in, glaring at Ron until he closed his mouth,

"Percy, I received an interesting owl today, from Helen Clearwater? She said she'd had you over to dinner a few weeks ago, and that you weren't looking well. She also said you used to date her daughter Penelope. I just didn't realise you weren't together any more Percy. When you did you two break up? We never did get to meet her, but she seemed like a nice girl." Percy stared at her in shock. _Oh Merlin. Of course she'd pick this topic, of all of them to chose. Oh God. I can't talk about this._

Very stiffly, he replied, eyes staring above his mother's head resolutely not making eye contact. "I don't want to talk about this." And of course, that only perked everyone's interest. He could almost see the jokes forming above Fred and George's head.

"So she finally wised up, eh Perce? What happened, tired of hearing about cauldron thickness?" That was Ron. _Merlin, oh Merlin, I can't do this. Oh God, Penny. I can't listen to this now. I can't I can't I can't._

"Now Ron, be fair - "

"It was probably that he kept trying to dock points."

"That's right – an unreturned library book – "

"Ten points!" And now Fred and George joined in. Percy tried to stop listening. He tried to focus on his mother, who was frowning at Ron, Fred and George, or his father. But his father was clearly trying to hide a smile at what had just been said. Percy stared straight ahead, trying to block everyone out then, and holding on tooth and nail to the last of his calm and composure. But it was Bill's comment that finally did it.

"She probably just died of boredom and Percy had to bury her under the floorboards so he wouldn't be seen an imperfect, improper boyfriend," He muttered with relish, his anger at Percy coming through very clearly now. Percy went completely still before standing up, stiffly and slowly. He looked around the table at his family, emotions held tight, because at any moment he was going to lose it. He could taste the grief in the back of his throat, or maybe that was just tears, and was desperately trying to swallow it back. Very slowly and deliberately he said,

"I . . . . will not . . . . discuss this . . . with you." And then he stormed out of the room, as well as a bum leg would let him. In the hall, he stumbled and fell right into Harry and Hermione but he barely saw them, and continued on obvious to Ginny's angry shouts at him to apologize for knocking them over. He made it upstairs to his room, slammed the door shut and locked it with as many spells as he could remember. Finally, wearily, he sank to the ground, back against the door. He dropped his wand and watched it roll away on the floor. And then he put his head in his hands and wept.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **See Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

Well, I'm dreadfully late in posting this, meant to do it a week ago, so apologies for the wait. I'm not entirely happy with this chapter, but I stared at it for so long there's not much else I can do. And my beta did question me on the reality of Percy's childhood, which I explore a bit in this chapter. She wasn't sure that what I've described is the realistic abilities and reactions of a small child. I want to note that I am aware it can be read as unrealistic, however I did base his childhood on the experiences of a close friend of mine, who had it worse, I think. Anyway, this will make more sense once you all have read the chapter, so I'll stop babbling.

Oh, yeah, and since I've gotten the next few chapters written, and I am simply waiting for my beta to finish - and knowing her it could be awhile (love ya sis) - I've decided to sign up to be a beta reader while I have some free time. So if any of you guys are looking for a beta, I'd certainly do it.

**Chapter 12**

Bill could only stare with the rest of his family at the door that Percy had just stormed out of. _What the bloody hell was that all about? _They were just teasing Percy and then suddenly he snapped. Although, Percy snapping wasn't that unusual; that's how he had always used to deal with his siblings teasing, but since the war, he'd been the opposite. Never rose to the bait, never yelled, just seemed to accept whatever anyone said about him.

"What in the world is wrong with Percy? He knocked Harry and 'Moine down and didn't even apologize." Ginny asked as she came in, Harry and Hermoine behind her.

"I don't know, dear, I was just asking him about Penelope. I got an owl from her mother Helen. She was asking about him, seemed to think that I wasn't taking proper care of him." Molly sniffed audibly, clearly expressing her opinion on that thought. "Well he hadn't even told me he was still seeing her! I just wanted to know what he should have already told us!"

"Oh no." That was muttered from Hermoine. Bill studied at her, noticing she was nervously biting her lip, and looking pityingly over her shoulder at the door Percy had just disappeared from.

"What is it?" Bill wondered what tidbit that Hermoine knew that the rest of them didn't. It didn't seem like good news.

"Well, Penny . . . she was in the Order, you know. One of our reliable healers and contacts inside St Mungos. She was a Muggleborn too." Bill frowned at hearing this, something in Hermoine's tenses seemed wrong. _Was? What does she mean, Penny was?_

"What do you mean, she _was_ in the Order?" Apparently great minds think alike, or at least brothers do. Charlie was leaning forward in his seat with anticipation as he asked the question that Bill had just been thinking.

"Well . . . I don't know all the details, but it was in the paper. She was apparently taken on her way to work. They left her body on her front door step the next morning. It was around seven months ago, when the Death Eaters were really trying to send a message. They targeted any Muggleborns with suspected Order ties, any Muggleborn working in a magical field." Hermoine was watching them all nervously. Bill was in shock. _Damn it, Percy! Why didn't you tell us. Oh Merlin – I said he killed her. No wonder he left. I'll be lucky if he speaks to me again. Bloody Hell I've really screwed up. _Looking around at his family, he saw the same looks of guilt and disbelief. Charlie abruptly stood up, and made for the door, clearly intending to go find Percy. And every big brother instinct that Bill possessed – and he had a lot of them – clamoured for him to follow. Jumping up, he caught up with Charlie at the foot of the stairs.

"I knew there was something up with him. Damn it, why doesn't he just talk to us?!" Charlie demanded when he turned and saw Bill behind him.

"It's Percy, who knows what's going on in his head. Although I agree, he definitely should have said something." They stopped in front of Percy's closed door, and listened, but couldn't hear anything inside.

"Perce? Hey Percy, can we come in? It's just me and Bill," Charlie took the initiative, and they both held their breath waiting for a response. None came. Shrugging, Bill grabbed the door handle, and yelped as it burned. "What the bloody hell!" He growled, glaring at Charlie who was obviously stifling laughter. "Well, next time you try it!!!"

Charlie looked at him innocently, "I'm not the curse breaker, remember?" Scowling, Bill turned back to the door.

Half an hour later, he was still at it. Nothing he did would get the door to so much as budge. Charlie was red in the face from laughing, and he had attracted an audience, consisting of his oh so lovely siblings, who where overwhelmingly pleased to see their older brother fail.

"That's it!!! I give up!!! Let him sulk!!!!!" Bill yelled after his latest attempt left his forehead covered in boils. He stormed downstairs to the laughter of his siblings. Intending to finish his supper in the kitchen, he paused outside the door when he heard the quiet and serious voices of his parents inside.

"I'm worried Arthur. Something's going on, something he'd not telling us. He never was any good at asking for help." His Mum sounded horrible, and as much as Bill had sympathized with Percy earlier, he now really wanted to punch Percy for putting that note of sadness, or maybe defeat in their mother's voice.

"I know, Molly, believe me I know. Something is going on, and I'll bet anything that Kingsley knows what it is." His Dad just sounded tired. And old. Merlin, his parents sounded so old today.

"Kingsley?! What in Merlin's name do you mean?" Surprise coloured his mother's voice, and Bill couldn't help but agree. _Kingsley and Percy? They're complete opposites! What on earth could Kingsley know that Percy's own family doesn't? _Bill winced as the answer came to him. _Well maybe that his girlfriend was murdered. And Kingsley probably wouldn't make insensitive comments to him about it._

"I don't know, but I'm telling you, the man knows something. When I went to talk to him about Percy, he clearly thought I was there about something else. Something that he knew about, and was afraid that I did too. And Percy, he didn't realise I was there, he came in and called Kingsley "Lee." When have you ever heard anyone call Kingsley "Lee?" It was bizarre. I didn't realise they were close." His Dad sounded far away, lost in his thoughts. "Percy never was much of one for close friends. Just Oliver, he's the only name I can think of that Percy ever brought up."

Bill's parents were silent for a few minutes clearly caught up in their memories, and he debated interrupting them when his mother spoke up,

"Do you remember when he was just a scared little boy . . . always so quiet, and those years in hiding did nothing for it. I've always wondered what he remembers from the first war... and I've always been afraid to ask. I hope he doesn't remember that . . ." His mother sounded so melancholy. His parents had never reminisced about the war, not with him anyway. He only really remembered Hogwarts, as that's where he had been for most the duration. Even holidays, and during most of the summer. If it was especially dangerous, Hogwarts was always open to students staying, and with Mr Weasley working for the government (not to mention the Order), it was usually where he and Charlie ended up.

"Molly – " His father tried to interject, but she continued to talk right over him.

"No, I put too much on him, I . . . you weren't there Arthur . . . my brothers had just . . . and then I had all these children to keep safe, and I couldn't get out of bed some days. I just couldn't. I could barely take care of Ginny, and sometimes Ron. Percy . . . he took care of his brothers, took care of me. He did almost everything. I can still see him come in my room and ask if Mommy was getting up today." Mum was crying now, and Bill listened to her recall things he never knew had happened. "I kept telling him to follow the rules. To be quiet, not too loud, to be good. I told him to protect his brothers. To always protect his brothers. I told him they were littler than him and it was his job to take care of them, make sure they were okay. And that was my job, Arthur, not his, but I couldn't do . . . he never complained, just looked scared, like the whole world was on his shoulders. I told him that if he followed the rules and made sure his brothers did, then we wouldn't be found and killed."

"Molly! He was just a child, a boy," Dad seemed to be struggling with what Mum was telling him.

"I know!! But we were in hiding, and you weren't there, and my brothers had just died. And then . . . you remember little Simon Jordan? He was Percy's age and they had played together once or twice. And when I heard that he'd been killed . . . tortured so horribly . . . it could have been my children!! I told Percy then that he had to follow the rules. I told him to make sure his brothers did, and . . . and I told him that it was because Simon didn't follow the rules that he was killed." Molly was sobbing now. "I know it was wrong!! I sometimes can't believe I told my son that! But I did! And I always thought that's why Percy was so obsessed with rules, why he had such a bad relationship with Fred and George. It's my fault. They don't remember when Percy was mother, father and brother to them, but I do! And it kills me, Arthur! I . . ." His Mum trailed off, sobs muffled, probably in his Dad's shoulder. Bill could just hear his father's voice, low and soothing, but the words were lost.

A touch on his shoulder caused his heart to try and leap from his chest, as he whirled around. Charlie. He whispered, "Are you trying to give me a bloody heart attack!!! How long have you been there?!!" In response, Charlie grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the kitchen to the couch in the next room. They flopped down and sat in silence for a moment or two. Bill stared at the flames in the fireplace, thinking over what he had heard. Beside him, Charlie sighed,

"I followed you downstairs; imagine I heard as much as you." Another few minutes of silence and then, "Did you know any of that?"

"No . . . but you heard Mum. I don't think Dad did either, and she doesn't know how much Percy remembers." Bill was still looking in the tongues of fire as if they held the secret of the universe. After an indeterminate amount of time Charlie spoke, sounding a little sad and lost and much younger than he was,

"I think he remembers everything."


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

**Disclaimer: **See Chapter One

**Author's Note: **Okay people, this hopefully be signalling the change to semi-regular posting again – I'm almost done finals!! Yay!

On another note, I haven't got around to replying to all the great reviews I got – I'm going to try and do that now, but I do really appreciate any comments you guys have, so thanks for all the great feedback (and leave some on your way out _hint hint_).

**Chapter 13**

Charlie had long since gone to bed, as had his parents. The rest of the family had scattered to the four winds, gone back to their flats, wherever that may be. Bill was still seated in front of the fireplace, which had long gone cold. He was drifting in that particular state where one is not quite asleep, but certainly not awake either.

Suddenly he was pulled from his drowsy thoughts, and he jumped up, wand in his hand, and heart trying to beat its way out of his chest. He looked around, expecting to see Fred or George, or maybe Ginny with a huge grin, but was met with empty air. Frowning, he rubbed his eyes and tried to remember exactly what had startled him.

Noise from the kitchen drifted into the room to curl lazily around him. Frown deepening, he gripped his wand tighter and carefully made his way to the kitchen. Peering around the door frame, he saw Percy leaning against the counter, head in his hands. A broken tea cup was scattered around him on the floor. After a few seconds Percy sighed, lifted his wand and muttered, "Reparo." Grimacing, he pocketed his wand and poured his tea, before limping slowly over to the table. He sat down heavily, with a grunt. Staring into space, he alternately sipped his tea, and massaged his hand. Bill debated whether he should go in and talk to him, or leave him be, but Percy looked so pitiful that Bill found his decision made for him. Stepping into the room, he put away his wand, and got himself a cup of tea, ignoring the way that Percy had stiffened when he realized he was no longer alone. Sitting down across from his brother, he studied him, not really liking what he saw.

Percy looked worn. Like a shadow. He was too pale and there were dark circles under his eyes, which were themselves red rimmed and bloodshot. Percy was clearly trying to ignore him, staring over his head, jaw clenched. Sighing, Bill wondered what he was going to say to fix this, and knew that whatever it was, it wouldn't be easy.

"Look, Percy . . . I'm sorry about Penelope. I . . . I shouldn't have said that at dinner. I just . . . why didn't you tell us?" Try as he could, Bill couldn't quite keep the reproach out of his voice when he asked that last question. He watched his little brother as he closed his eyes, and bent down to rest his head on his arms on the table. They sat in silence for a while, before Percy broke it, voice muffled from his arms.

"We weren't talking to each other when . . . it happened." Bill winced at Percy's voice. It sounded like every word was shredding his throat. "We weren't talking, and none of you wanted to talk to me. Not that I blame you. It was just . . . easier."

"Percy. Merlin, you always have to be so difficult!! You're my brother. I would have wanted to know this! Do you think so little of me that you wouldn't come to me? You thought I would refuse to speak to you because you weren't working with the Order, because you stayed in the Ministry, because you stood up to Dad, and wouldn't take Dumbledore's word on blind faith?" Bill hated to think that Percy really had that little trust in him, and he ruthlessly squashed down the tiny voice in his head that was telling him that maybe Percy's beliefs were justified.

"Well it certainly felt that way at the time. I thought you would all slam the door in my face if I tried to talk to you, so it was just . . . easier." Bill didn't know how to reply to the weary tone in Percy's voice, so he said nothing. They sat in quietly, the stillness magnifying every sound so that when Percy did speak again, Bill was almost startled by it.

"I dream of her still, you know. Sometimes I wake up and think she's beside me. Sometimes I wake up and reach for her, and . . . she's never there." Percy spoke so slowly, and sounded miles away, adrift. He sounded lost and so young, and again, Bill didn't know what to say. He didn't know how to respond to this brother that he didn't think he'd ever met. The brother who had lost a love. The brother, who in that moment, was older than Bill.

"She was always laughing. Always laughing with me and not at me, and I just . . . Merlin, I miss her." They were both still and silent for a moment, until Percy continued.

"I found her. They left her on our doorstep. Like trash. They just left her there. And she . . ." Percy cut off, and Bill was stunned to realize he was crying, brokenly and quietly. He couldn't remember the last time he'd seen Percy cry. When he was a kid, maybe, but Bill honestly couldn't recall. Belatedly, Bill realized that he was just sitting there and watching his brother cry. Giving himself a mental shake, he stood and went around the table to kneel beside Percy. He wrapped an arm around Percy's shoulders, and drew him close, whispering

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry Perce . . . "Over and over again.

Much later Percy shrugged out of his hold and, refusing to look at Bill, carried his cold tea to the sink. Then he fled the room, muttering softly to Bill as he passed

"I'm sorry to have woken you, go back to bed."

Bill watched him leave, feeling unsettled and guilty and angry and sad all at once. He slowly washed their cups, and put them away, then climbed the stairs to his room, feeling aged and decrepit. As he passed Charlie's door, he noticed that his light was on. Tapping lightly, he opened the door to find Charlie reading in bed. Charlie looked up when his door opened and offered a small quirk of his mouth, and a "couldn't sleep." Bill stopped just inside the door.

"You were right. About Percy. We should . . . do something. Try and fix it. Anyway, it's late. But starting tomorrow, we need to . . . he needs us, I think."


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: See Chapter one**

**Author's Note: Well, I have to apologize for neglecting this story so much, but real life has been dreadful. I'm currently taking 7 classes, working 2 part time jobs, and trying to complete a double major and diploma program at the same time. **

**Anyway, no matter how long I go without updating, please remember that this story will never been abandoned – I've got it all worked out to the last chapter, I just need to find some time to actually write! My beta has also been swamped with real life, so please forgive any errors, although feel free to point them out. **

**Without further ado, I give you Chapter 14 . . . . **

Chapter 14

Charlie wandered into the kitchen on this fine Saturday morning. So far, he was the only one up and around. Dad was at work, something about an emergency that had come up, and Mum had been spending her weekends at Hogwarts. There was heaps of work to be done if Hogwarts was going to be habitable for the children come September, and every wand was needed to finish by the deadline. Fred and George were at their shop, and Ron and Ginny were Merlin knew where with Harry and Hermoine. That left him alone in the kitchen, as neither Bill or Percy had gotten up yet. _Lazy Sods. But speak of the devil and he shall appear . . ._

Bill came crashing into the kitchen, blinking blearily, and nearly costing Charlie an eye, in his haste to summon tea. When Charlie had subsequently disarmed him, pushed him into a chair and watched him drink two entire cups of tea, he deemed his older brother awake enough to initiate conversation.

"So . . . you two were up late, hmmm?" Charlie began, studying his own cup of tea, and delicately casting a line into the idle morning silence.

"Blimey Charlie, you've really mastered the subtle skill of interrogation. They should put you in charge of extracting confessions. I can see them now, bowing to your unsurpassed skill of fishing for information," Bill was clearly more awake now.

"Hey! I work with dragons!! Subtle gets you eaten." Charlie glared, casually kicking Bill in the shin. At the return kick, he sniffed daintily, in a manor not unlike their mother (and which for that reason, was never performed within her hearing). "Besides, you didn't answer my question."

Bill sighed, and Charlie could almost pinpoint the moment that all the levity was sucked out of the room. "Percy woke me up. He was in the kitchen, making tea, and I guess he broke something. I went in to talk to him, to apologise. And I asked him why he didn't come to us when it happened. He thought that we would have sent him away if he came asking for help. He didn't say in so many words, but I could tell." Bill broke off, pursing his lips grimly. Charlie shook his head. _Shouldn't surprise us, he's always been independent, too independent. Still, stupid bugger. We're family. _

"Anyway, he just looked so . . . broken . . . and hurt. And I think it was all a little much for him. He, well, he broke down, started talking about Penny, and about finding her. Merlin, Charlie, he's the one who found her." Bill closed his eyes, clearly remembering, and Charlie couldn't help but wince. _This just all gets better and better, doesn't it? Perce just can't seem to catch a break._

"He started crying. I don't think I've seen him cry in . . . huh, I can't even remember when the last time was. And he let himself cry for a while, but once he got control of himself, it was like a wall came down. A solid, completely impenetrable wall. He _apologized_ for _waking_ me, and that was that."

The two brothers sat quietly for a few moments, each contemplating their infuriating younger brother who was so determined to push them all away.

Finally Charlie spoke, "Well, I guess it's a good thing I was up early then."

Bill waited, but it was clear that Charlie wouldn't continue without prompting. "Yes, oh wise one? And why is that?" Charlie grinned at the disdainful tone. "Cause I invited little Oliver over for a friendly game of Quidditch, and it sounds like Percy could use a spot fun right about now."

"Little Oliver? Charlie, he's taller than you are, when are you going to drop the little?" Bill asked a smile fighting to break out.

"I can't help it! He was knee high to a grasshopper when he was always following me around, begging to be allowed to play in first year. It's not my fault he grew _after_ I graduated!" Charlie crossed his arms and leaned back defiantly in his chair.

"Oh I see, how silly of me." Ignoring Charlie's mutter about 'sarcasm not becoming him', Bill continued, "And are you sure this is a good idea? Does he even get along with Percy?"

"Oh, yes, in fact, I'd say they were best friends in school. I suppose it helped that they were only 3 Gryffindor boys in their year, and that Oliver was so stubborn. Probably also helped that Perce was my brother – Oliver probably thought it would get him closer to Quidditch, but yeah, they're quite good friends. As soon as Oliver got on the team, Percy came to every game and practice. Granted, he usually read, but he was there. I asked Oliver once how he managed to get Percy to come, and he just blinked up at me, all innocent like, and said 'I just asked him.' I rarely ever saw one without the other, for the first few years." Charlie finished, and raised an eyebrow. In the language of brothers, this clearly said 'so there.'

"Alright, I bow to your superior knowledge, and hope that it is greater than your interrogation skills. But do you really think that Percy will agree to play a game of Quidditch?" Bill sounded incredulous. _And not without good reason. Percy never plays Quidditch with us. _Charlie reminded himself. Still he was reasonable confident that between Bill, little Oliver, and himself, Percy would be on that broom.

"We just won't give him a choice."

* * *

When Percy finally stumbled into the kitchen an hour later, he looked still half-asleep. Charlie watched from the door as Percy made himself some tea and drank it in one gulp, boiling hot, in a way that made Charlie wince. Percy was made of sterner stuff apparently, as he just poured himself another cup, and proceeded to write a brief letter. Charlie watched all of this silently, and curiously, wondering who in the world Percy would be writing to. When Percy walked stiffly to the window, presumably to call Hermes, Charlie made his move. In a classic big brother style, he had swiped the letter, sat down at the table and begun reading it before Percy even noticed it was missing.

"Charlie!! What the bloody hell are you doing?!! That's my mail, it's private!!" Charlie ignored Percy indignant shriek, idly thinking _My, Percy sounds like a first year girl today _and scanned the short note for the third time. He was on the last sentence, when Percy grabbed the note from his hands.

"Do you mind?" Percy hissed, and boy, if looks could kill . . .

"Nope. Don't mind at all. Go right ahead and mail it, Perce." Charlie grinned, in a way that was sure to infuriate any sibling. Percy opened his mouth, still glaring, and then closed it. He opened and closed his mouth for a few seconds apparently speechless in indignation, before barking out "Private!!!" and turning back to the window, where a very bored looking Hermes had been observing them. Charlie was silent as he watched Percy secure the letter, and give Hermes an absent pet or two before sending him off. It wasn't until Percy sat back down to his cup of tea, glaring poisonously at the room in general and his brother in particular, that Charlie spoke up.

"So . . . " He trailed off hopefully, while looking casually at the ceiling.

"Hmmph."

Sighing internally, because Percy never would make anything easy, he studied the various burn marks on the ceiling, no doubt left over from some Fred and George experiment, and reflected that maybe Bill was right. This interrogation stuff was not his cup of tea.

"So . . . . what was that?" Charlie winced at his own question, but still looked across the table, one eyebrow quirked inquisitively.

"It was a letter." _Yup, Percy is definitely not going to make this easy. _

"I know that! I mean why the bloody hell are you writing to Draco Malfoy – _Lucius Malfoy's_ son – asking him to bring you some work that you forgot from the office and oh, by the way, be on the look out for the new security systems the Minister has put in place?" _Yeah, subtle really isn't my thing. And never mind Dragons, if I tried any more of my subtlety with Percy, I think _he'd_ eat me!_

"You're just like Ron! Draco is nothing like his father! He's just doing me a favour, and picking up some stuff I forgot at work. And since Kingsley has decided to enforce my vacation by not allowing me into the office, I can't get them myself!!!" Percy was looking really quite pissed. Charlie realized he'd touched a nerve, although he couldn't quite see what that would be. Quickly, he tried to salvage the conversation.

"Look Perce, I didn't mean it like that. I just meant, why are you asking someone to bring you some work? You're on vacation." Percy rolled his eyes.

"Yes, and if I actually did no work for the next week, we'd never get back on our feet! We're behind as it is and if Kingsley wasn't so stubborn. . ." Percy looked so disapproving that Charlie wondered exactly how bad things were at the ministry. Certainly their father was being kept busy, but Charlie was under the impression that the situation wasn't desperate. Of course, Percy could just be being a drama queen. But he still had to wonder.

"Well, like it or not, you are on vacation. And we're going to make sure you actually take a break." Charlie spoke matter of factly, but inside he was almost fighting down a grin. Percy was completely outnumbered, he just didn't know it yet.

"We? Who exactly is we?" _Hmmm, Percy sounds suspicious. Can't imagine why._

"Me and Bill. We're your big brothers, and it's our job to get you to relax." Charlie noted that Percy didn't look any less relieved at this statement. Narrowing his eyes, Percy studied him intently. Charlie simply whistled innocently, grinning madly in his head.

"Yes, and that doesn't make me feel any better. Where is Bill, anyway?"

"Oh, he's around here somewhere, don't worry," Charlie replied brightly – perhaps too brightly, as Percy's suspicion seemed to deepen, but before he could pursue that line of questioning, noise from the hall drew them to leave the kitchen and investigate. Charlie grinned when they found Bill and little Oliver, both holding a couple of brooms, and looking mischievous.

"What all this then – Oliver? What the bloody hell are you doing here?" Percy lumbered into the hall, and then stood gaping.

Oliver grinned wider, and winked at Charlie, "Oh, you know, it was such a beautiful morning, just perfect for a nice friendly game of Quidditch, and I thought 'now where would I find some talented people to fly with . . . ' and you lads'll be just honoured to know that you were the first people I thought of. And don't give me that old sad excuse about you not flying well – I'm the one who tutored you first year." Now that made Charlie's ears perk up, and from the looks of it, Bill's curiosity was also peaked. Over the sputtering and glaring coming from Percy, Charlie asked,

"What's all this about tutoring? I never heard anything about this?"

"No? Well, I'm not surprised. See Percy here, well, he didn't want to do badly in front of everyone, especially after Madam Hooch had gone on and on about how wonderful his older brothers had been, and how he must be such a natural. So he pretended he couldn't even get his broom to float. And then after class, we made a deal – I'd teach him how to fly, and he'd help me train to get on the team."

Bill was frowning by the end of the story, and when Oliver finished, he jumped in. "But Percy, I don't understand. You knew how to fly before you got to Hogwarts."

Percy was glaring at all of them now, his mouth in a thin line. He was silent for a few seconds, until Charlie wasn't sure that he was going to answer. Finally he ground out,

"No, I didn't."

"No, Percy, that's not possible. All of us knew," Charlie denied firmly. Percy merely pursed his lips and didn't answer. Charlie sighed. Clearly Percy was not going to answer. _Blimey, it's like pulling teeth to get a straight answer out of him these days!_ Percy finally spoke up, and Charlie thought maybe was going to answer after all.

"If you're all quite through – " He was abruptly cut off by Oliver, who slung his arm over Percy's shoulder, ignoring the way he stiffened, and grinned,

"Well lads, Quidditch waits for no man! Are we playing or not?" And before Percy could even open his mouth to protest, Charlie and Bill grabbed their brooms and were helping to shepherd him out to the back garden. Charlie's thoughts however, were not at all on the beautiful day, or on the game they were about to play, but on his little brother and all the secrets he seemed so determined to keep.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Author's note: Well, it's been ages I know. Life's picked up, but this story isn't abandoned, I'm still plugging away on it. Luckily for all you readers, I've caught a cold and have been living on my couch with copious amounts of tea and my laptop, which means I finally had time to write! This chapter has not been edited except for a few checks by yours truly so forgive any mistakes, but you are more than welcome to point them out so they can be fixed.**_

_**To everyone who has reviewed, I just wanted to say thank so much, reading your reviews really does motivated me. I doubt I'll be able to reply individually, but each review I've received was very appreciated.**_

**Chapter 15**

Percy awoke to burning pain and a terrible headache. Wincing, he groaned aloud when he tried to roll over. _Bloody hell! I knew it was a mistake to keep flying for so long, but it felt so . . . freeing. And as much as I hate to admit it, that was the most fun I've had in awhile. It was good to see Oliver again. But, Merlin, I hurt._

Gritting his teeth, Percy braced his arms against the mattress and pushed up. He almost whimpered, but held back, panting through the pain. Levering himself more or less vertical, he reached blindly for the vial of pain relief potion he had left by his bedside the night before, in anticipation of a rough morning. His body, aside from being permanently weakened, was not used to flying – it had been a few years since he'd even been on a broom for longer than half an hour, and had instead filled those years with hours spent behind a desk. After allowing the pain relief potion a few minutes to take effect, Percy braced himself, grabbed his cane, and rose to his feet. He immediately stopped, swaying slightly, as his leg protested

Percy hobbled his way downstairs, slower than he had been in a while, and soon only the thought of the seat in the kitchen, with a hot cup of tea kept him going. Finally making it to the kitchen, he smiled wryly as he realised he must be the first one up. Well, he was sure his mother and father had been up and gone for at least a good hour, Bill had clearly left for work as well, but Charlie must still be abed. Good. Maybe today everyone would leave him alone and give him some peace. At least he wasn't the only one feeling the effects of the vicious Quidditch match they'd had the day before. He pointed ignored the voice in his head which said if he had any real sense, he'd still be in bed too. _Not like I could sleep anymore today anyways, nightmares are making sure of that._

Overall, Percy was tired and hurting, but happier than he had been in awhile. He was looking forward to several days rest, though, until Draco managed to get past Kingsley and smuggle him something to work on.

After Charlie's semi success with the Quidditch game the day before, Bill decided it was his turn to plot and Bill had come up with a plan. Yes, a dastardly daring plan to force their brother to do the unthinkable – relax and have fun. Their Mum had been complaining for ages about the state of the attic with all the bits and pieces of their childhood. She was just itching to turn it into a sewing room with a space for Victoire (and hopefully future grandchildren) to play house if she wanted. But first, all the things that had accumulated there over the years had to go. Bill had come up with the idea that he, Charlie, and Percy could do it – thus doing a favour for their mum and hopefully engaging Percy too. And although neither of them would admit it, both Charlie and Bill secretly wanted to dig through all the stuff up in the attic – all their childhood toys (that hadn't been destroyed by the many siblings they had been handed down too) and photo albums, and little odds and bobs of their childhood. With this plan in mind, he had gone into work and immediately lobbied for the day off tomorrow. His goblin supervisor grumbled and growled, but in the end agreed after Bill pointed out that he had not taken the entire amount of paternity leave that he was eligible for.

The day after the Quidditch game passed quickly and quietly, with everyone except Charlie and Percy at work. Percy had laid low the whole afternoon, managing to avoid everyone until supper time. After supper, Bill had informed their mother that they would take care of the attic for her tomorrow. Molly was delighted and with his plans solidified, Bill went up to bed, tired but hopefully for tomorrow.

And so it was that Wednesday afternoon saw the Burrow almost completely empty. Ginny, Ron, Fred and George were all avoiding Percy still, and with Arthur at work and Molly at Hogwarts for the day, it was unusually silent. Especially since the only three people there were currently sequestered in the attic, choking on dust, and breaking their backs on the many boxes, trunks and bags crammed into every nook and cranny.

Percy had been curiously quiet so far today and could often been seen wincing and grimacing when he though no one was watching. Unfortunately, for him, both Bill and Charlie were watching him like a hawk. Percy was currently sorting through a stack of their parents' old papers, and thus avoiding any of the heavy lifting Charlie and Bill were doing. Bill had noticed this early on, and was trying hard to stomp down on the little wiggle of annoyance that was stubbornly trying to take hold. His little brother could be so frustrating! _How very like Prefect Percy to avoid anything that might work up a sweat. _

Charlie, on the other hand, had finally found exactly the kind of memorabilia he'd been looking for, and as soon as Percy finished sorting through the pile of papers in front of him, Charlie pounced.

"Here lads, lets take a little breather, we've been working hard – "Charlie started, and Bill couldn't help but bleed out some annoyance by interjecting,

"Some of us have."

"– Hush up Bill, I'm glad Perce took those boring old papers off our hands! I've got something much more interesting!" Charlie settled himself to Percy's right and at his pointed look, Bill took a seat on Percy's other side. Percy glanced at each of them from the corner of his eyes, and the seemed to pull in on himself, clearly not comfortable being sandwiched in between the two of them.

"Well what is it?" Percy asked, sounding reluctant.

Charlie grinned manically "Baby pictures!"

"Merlin have mercy!" Bill muttered and caught Percy's resigned and embarrassed look. The two brothers shared a glance for a moment. The single exchange cheered him though. It was the first time in a long time that he and Percy had been so united, even if it was only in embarrassment over baby pictures. Maybe Charlie was on to something, as much as it pained him to admit it.

"Oh come on, I know I was cuter than either of you could hope to be, but I'm sure there are some lovely pictures in here just waiting to be discovered. I'm sure Fleur wouldn't mind a little looksie some day either . . . " Charlie sounded utterly gleeful and Bill silently swore to himself to never leave Charlie alone with Fleur.

"If you ever even mention these exist, I will personally see that the next dragon you meet is unusually hungry!" Bill glared with all the fury of an older brother. Nudging Percy, he said "Hey Perce, back me up. I can't image you want the twins to get a hold of these!"

"Not particularly, no. Although as I recall, there really aren't too many of me, so perhaps I should leave you to your fate." Percy said dryly, quirking an eyebrow. Internally, Charlie and Bill were both doing a dance of triumph – this was the closest Percy had been to relaxing with them.

"Oh, I see how it is!" Bill sighed dramatically, "It is so tragically wrong when little brothers mutiny together and gang up on their wiser and older, not to mention more handsome brother."

Charlie looked delighted at Percy's more outgoing behaviour and was more than a little smug. Grinning widely, he opened the album to the first page and saw the corner of Percy's mouth turn up in a tiny smile when Bill groaned spectacularly at first photo. A tiny baby, with a bald head, red eyebrows, round checks and cloudy blue eyes was being held by a much younger Molly and Arthur. Baby Bill was looking up at his parents, slightly cross-eyed, while Molly and Arthur alternated between looking at the camera, each other, and cooing at Bill.

"Awww!" Charlie exclaimed, grinning mischievously, "Widdle Bill is so cute and chubby! Look at those checks!" Bill mocked glared at Charlie over Percy's head and opened his mouth to retorted, but was cut off by Percy,

"Hmm, pity you out grew them, Bill, I bet they'd really attract the ladies," Percy said quietly, smirking at Bill.

"Betrayed by little brothers! What's the world coming too?" Bill lamented, wrapping his arm around Percy's neck and mussing up his hair, something that could usually be counted on to get a rise out of Percy. Percy squirmed, poking Bill in the ribs and muttered, "Is this supposed to convince me not to make millions of copies and mail them to the Prophet?"

Charlie gave a war cry and pounced on Bill shouting "I'll save you Percy, little brothers unite!" In the ensuing chaos, Percy managed to get free and he moved well out of the way of his brothers, who were still laughing and rough housing on the floor. Once Bill managed to get Charlie pinned, he smiled smugly and rolled off him. Both brothers lay flat on their backs catching their breath and continuing to kick each other playfully. Bill was still laughing when he sat up and informed the room "I hope this shows that my title as eldest, wisest and strongest is deserved!"

"Yes, O wise one," Percy said sarcastically from his seat a few feet away, "Perhaps we could continue cleaning now? If you two aren't too busy, that is?"

"Oh no, you don't get off that easily! Don't think I've forgot that we haven't seen your baby pictures yet – I seem to remember some absolute gems!" Bill collected the photo album and then raised an eyebrow at Charlie who was still lying on the floor. In response to the unspoken question, Charlie replied,

"Oh no, I'm quite comfortable here!" Smirking, he leaned back on his folded arms while Bill crossed the room to sit beside him with the air of a long suffering big brother. "C'mon Perce, looks like His Laziness would prefer us to sit over here," Bill patted the floor between him and Charlie and looked at his younger brother expectantly.

Percy sighed, but obliged and he walked stiffly across the room before lowering himself slowly to the floor in a manner that more suited an eighty year old than a twenty-one year old. Bill caught Charlie's look and shrugged his shoulders minutely in response. Placing the photo album in Percy's lap, he opened the book to the first page again. This time, the brothers were silent as they studied the moving figures.

"Huh, funny how young they look, isn't it?" Bill commented quietly. "I think they're younger than me here." Charlie nodded his agreement.

"I hope you're taking lots of pictures of Victoire, Bill. Have to get your revenge somehow." Percy offered softly.

"Fleur's been taking so many pictures of her, I'm surprised she hasn't induced a seizure. Fleur's already started on Victoire's first baby album. Already! And it's almost full. She's got pictures of Victoire in every dress known to mankind (or at least to the French) and in the arms of any person even remotely connected to her." Bill stopped abruptly reminded of a long standing hurt and anger. He glanced at Percy, "Pretty much everyone except you."

Percy winced and looked down at his hands, before lifting his chin obstinately and turning the page, "Wonder what other pictures there are in here?"

Unfortunately, this was the wrong response for Bill. He was so proud of his daughter and it had been bothering him since she was born that Percy had yet to hold her. It was the kind of hurtful behaviour that didn't diminish with time and his anger at Percy's refusal had been building over time. Although he had tried to be sympathetic, Percy's behaviour was suggesting to Bill that his child didn't matter to his brother. And that? That hurt.

"So that's all you're going to say? Just try and change the subject? You're not even going to offer an explanation?" Bill demanded quietly, anger beginning to thread through his voice.

Percy was frowning, haughtily, and said pompously, "I see no reason to explain myself to you." Charlie attempted to interject, in an attempt to head off the confrontation that even Trelawney could predict was about to happen. He was cut off by Bill whose temper finally snapped as he let lose all his anger and frustration that had been building for weeks.

"See no reason? How about this: you're my brother. She's my daughter. Are you truly so selfish you don't see it? Do you not see how you're insulting me and her?"

"I'm not insulting anyone! I just don't like kids! Why is that so difficult for you to comprehend?" The whole room was silent following Percy's outburst. Percy was bright red with indignation and Bill was furious, glaring at Percy with his arms crossed over his chest. Charlie was sitting with his head in his hands. He sighed, clearly exasperated with both his brothers. Then he sat up, eyes narrowed as he thought about what Percy had just said.

"But you used to, didn't you Perce? I remember. You loved playing with Ron and Ginny when they were babies. And even Fred and George. You were the big brother who always had time for them." Charlie broke the silence, his voice quiet and contemplative. "What did that change?"

Percy didn't answer, and wouldn't look at either Bill or Charlie. Instead he studied the baby pictures in front of him, while his brothers studied him. Bill looked pensive and his anger seemed to be melting away.

"That's right. I remember when George and Fred were born. The first time you saw them. You just said 'Babies' in this delighted voice and then you toddled right over to them. You were practically still a baby yourself but you were so excited to be a big brother. That's what bugs me Perce. I remember. You like kids. And you won't even hold mine." Bill was calm and quiet, but the hurt was evident in his voice. Silence once again grew in the room between the brothers before it was broken by Percy,

"And look how it all turned out! Fred and George grew up into kids that bullied me constantly and then adults that have no problem showing their disgust for me! Ron can't say two words to me without yelling and Ginny . . . What I remember most about my childhood is them and you. But none of you seem to remember things the way I do." Percy paused. "Look, I don't mean to hurt you." Bill snorted at that.

"I don't!" Percy insisted. "I have my reasons. I just . . . I can't talk about it. "

"Are you sure you aren't being stubborn? Are your reasons so good that you can't even hold her?" Charlie questioned. Percy shook his head angrily and from his expression, it looked like he was feeling cornered. Bill and Charlie exchanged a look. Charlie sighed, "Never mind. Let's stop for lunch and get in a better mood. We can continue after lunch. And Perce, just for the record, I do remember. Maybe not everything that you do," Charlie paused, thinking of what their mother had said the other night, "but I bet Bill and I remember things you don't. Look, we'll go make lunch and take turns reminiscing. I, for one, would like to hear what you remember." Bill nodded in agreement and Percy looked between the two of them before saying quietly "alright."


	16. Chapter 16

_Hello everyone! Sorry for the long break between postings, but I can't promise it'll get better. I am working on this fic slowly but surely, it is not abandoned. I've been incredibly busy the last couple of years but I finally have my masters and am working full time. So instead of doing homework, I have more time to write :) _

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed – I was crap at replying to them but I appreciated each and every one!_

**Chapter 16**

Charlie had taken control of the kitchen, assigning jobs to both Bill and Percy. Bill, notorious for being the only sibling not to inherit Molly Weasley's cooking ability, was relegated to making the tea and setting the table. Percy had been delegated to washing the vegetables while Charlie was cutting the bread to his own exacting standards.

All of a sudden, Percy felt a tremor race up his arms. He froze in front of the sink.

"Oh no. Not now," he breathed. He distantly heard his brothers turn from their tasks,

"Percy?"

Percy gripped the sink with both hands, knuckles turning white. His closed his eyes as the tremors grew, wracking his whole body. "Merlin's left bollock, not now!" Percy groaned between clenched teeth, before sinking down to the floor. He heard Charlie and Bill drop what they were doing with a clatter, rushing to his side. The trembling had become more pronounced and Percy was aware of very little, aside from Bill's hand on his shoulder.

Percy!" Bill was running his hands over Percy's shoulders and chest, trying to find something to do, some way to help. Percy could hear the rising panic in his voice and he risked a quick look at Charlie, who was no calmer. Charlie and Bill tried futilely for a few minutes to get Percy to respond to them, but he simply didn't have the strength to do anything but ride it out, teeth clenched and eyes shut.

"What do we do?" Charlie kept asking over and over. Percy wasn't even sure if Charlie was aware of what he was saying, but it was only adding to the sense of panic.

"I don't know!" Bill yelled, "Should we get him to St. Mungo's?"

Almost as suddenly as it all began, the shaking started to decrease, until it stopped completely. Percy was left gasping a little for breath. When he didn't open his eyes immediately, Charlie stood saying "I'm calling for help." Percy threw his arm out, grasping blinding for Charlie's arm. "Don't. I'll be okay. Give me a moment."

"Merlin, Percy. What the hell was that?!" Charlie spoke with obvious relief in his voice. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I'll be fine. It's nothing." Despite his words, Percy was shattered and exhausted beyond belief. He brushed off his big brothers' hands and attempted to sit up. He felt like an old man and he must have looked less than steady as Bill and Charlie each grabbed an arm for support.

"Whoa, lie down Percy. You shouldn't move. What just happened?" Bill started to push Percy back down to the ground.

"I'll feel much better on the sofa than the floor, thank you very much," Percy muttered, fighting against Bill. He could feel Charlie and Bill silently communicating over his head, but they must have agreed with him as they started to help him up. Between the three of them, they got Percy settled on the sofa. Charlie disappeared and came back with a cup of tea which he placed beside Percy. The brothers were silent for a few moments.

Percy caught his breath, feeling more centered and reached slowly for the cup of tea. He could feel a headache starting to build behind his eyes and he groaned internally. He didn't say anything though, bidding his time. Finally, Bill couldn't stand it anymore and broke the silence,

"Percy, what in Merlin's name just happened?" Percy pried open his eyes and peeked at his brothers. Concern shone on their faces and Percy knew that they wouldn't be satisfied with half truths. Hell, they probably wouldn't be satisfied with the truth either.

"It was a seizure." Percy was stalling for time, trying to figure out how much or how little to tell them. Percy's secrets were like a stack of cards, pull one out and the entire house would collapse. The seizures led to his injuries, which led to his wartime activities, which led to his deception to the family. All of which led to the trial, which he was under oath not to disclose. But Percy didn't know if he had the strength to lie.

Charlie and Bill looked at Percy in disbelieve when he failed to continue.

"And?!" Bill drawled, "Did you just wake up this morning and decide 'I think I'll have a seizure today, that should be fun for my two brothers to watch!'"

Percy scoffed, rolling his eyes and immediately regretting it when pain exploded behind his eyes. Groaning, he clutched his head, aware that Charlie and Bill were once again hovering, on the verge of panic.

"Upstairs. In my room. There are some potions. I need the one with the blue label." Percy murmured, gritting his teeth. Charlie took off and ran up the stairs, taking two and three steps at a time. Bill stayed beside Percy, holding his arm comfortingly.

Charlie returned only minutes later, clutching the vial. Percy took it and downed the lot, before passing it back to Charlie. Bill exchanged a glance with his brother and then turned to Percy.

"Look Perce, we just want to know because we care. I'm worried. Do we need to take you to a healer?" Percy was quiet for a few moments.

"It's curse damage. Permanent," he explained slowly, "Nothing any healer can do – and yes, I've already seen one. I can't tell you why or how I was cursed. Please just drop it." Percy cracked his eyes open to find his brothers looking shocked. Bill opened his mouth to speak and Percy cut him off "_Please,"_ he begged, "just let it be."

Bill sighed, nodding. "For now," he warned, standing up to fetch a blanket. "You're probably tired, you look it anyway. Are you alright to sleep?"

"Yes." Sleep sounded wonderful and might even be possible with the potion. A bit of sleep and that potion might just kill his headache too. He closed his eyes and shuffled himself sideways until he was lying prone along the length of the sofa. Bill covered him with the blanket and tucked it around him. Percy could hear Bill and Charlie start to leave, talking quietly to each other. The last thing he was aware of as he started to drift off was his own voice,

"Thanks."

Bill and Charlie had retreated to the kitchen, shocked and unsettled. They had spent some time discussing back and forth their infuriating little brother. Now they had lapsed into silence, deep in thought. Charlie was turning everything over in his head, trying to make sense of the past few weeks with this new information. He replayed every memory in his head, examining them from every angle. He couldn't belief that his younger brother had been hiding something like this. "Damn it Perce," he muttered, slumping down in his chair to lean against the tabletop. Bill snorted,

"I know. How could he hide something like this from us? From Mum and Dad?"

Charlie groaned, "Oh Merlin, Mum and Dad! We'll have to tell them. Mum is going to be impossible."

"Ugh. And Dad won't be best pleased either that Percy would keep this from them."

A voice from the doorway interrupted them, "You can't tell Mum and Dad!"

"Percy!" Charlie exclaimed, seeing Percy holding onto the door frame. "How are you feeling?" He stood up and fussed over Percy until he took a seat beside Bill, grumbling. Charlie put the kettle on and started to prepare tea. He couldn't help it; he had inherited his mother's tendency to fuss.

"Better," Percy said flatly. "You can't tell Mum and Dad." Bill shook his head. "Perce, you can't expect us to just ignore what happened. You had a seizure! Mum and Dad should know."

Percy started to get agitated, "You can't!" Charlie set a cup of tea in front of Percy and deposited another by Bill before sitting down. "Percy, we can't do that without a reason. Why?"

Bill snorted, "Because he's bloody stubborn!" Charlie kicked him, focusing on Percy. "Just give us a good reason."

Percy huffed, "I'm a bloody adult, that's why! They don't need to know every little thing that's going on in my life! They didn't care for three years and now I'm supposed to run and tell them every time I stub my toe?" Percy glared balefully at his brothers, who were looking at him in disbelief.

"A seizure and a stubbed toe are not exactly the same thing. And that's not fair, I know you and Dad had a rocky few years, but Mum would never have turned you away. And neither would Dad if you have a problem. They deserve to know because you're their son and they love you. Besides, what are you going to do if you have a seizure in front of them? You'd be in Saint Mungo's so fast!" Charlie stated patiently, ignoring Bill who was still scoffing in disbelief at Percy's argument. Charlie studied Percy, noting that Percy was intently glancing back and forth between his brothers, fingers tapping on the side of his teacup. _He's watching us, _Charlie realized with a start, _studying us, trying to gauge our reaction_. _Trying to tell if we're buying it. _

"Nope, sorry, not buying it. What's the real reason?" Charlie asked. He knew he was right when Percy's eyes narrowed and then darted away from Charlie. He looked trapped. Bill sipped his tea before speaking,

"Look, unless you give us a reason – the real reason – I'm telling Mum and Dad. They deserve to know." Percy huffed, eyes darting back and forth between his older brothers. Finally his mouth twisted, and he bite out,

"I don't want them to know because I don't think I could bear having Mum fuss over me and Dad play nice because I'm hurt. And because I can't tell them what happened, just like I can't tell you what happened. But they'll want to know. If I say nothing, they'll be angry and hurt and if I did say something, it would be a lie. So what am I supposed to do!?"

Charlie studied Percy. That explanation had held a ring of truth. That explanation, he could believe. . Judging from the look on Bill's face, he believed it too.

"But Perce, that's just a stopgap. It's not a permanent solution, you have to see that. Sooner or later, they'll find out you're ill and be hurt that you've been hiding it." Charlie pointed out. The mulish set of Percy's face suggested he was damn well going to try and keep it hidden. Bill must have seen it too, because he sighed and spoke up,

"Okay. You win – for now. We won't tell Mum and Dad yet. _But_ you will tell them soon or else we will. This is a temporary reprieve Perce." Percy nodded sharply, and looked down, focusing on his tea. The three brother sat together quietly for a moment before Charlie clapped his hands together, startling the other two.

"Well, we got a little sidetracked. Remember when Percy used to draw all over the walls with his magic? You had paper too, you just preferred the walls. Mum was so mystified, she just kept asking you why and who on earth would prefer walls to paper. You'd just look at her with big blue eyes and insist it was better. That's all you would say: 'the walls are better!'" Charlie and Bill laughed at the look on Percy's face. He mumbled, "It made sense to me at the time" and glowered at his big brothers. Eyes narrowed, Percy retaliated,

"At least I didn't drink a whole bottle of firewhiskey at the pub on my 18th birthday and then come home to spend the whole night crashing from the bedroom to the bathroom." It was Bill's turn to turn red and Charlie started laughing, "Oooh I remember that! You sounded like herd of elephants every time you stumbled down the hallway, woke the whole house up. And then had the gall to tell Mum at breakfast 'oh no, I didn't drink much at Mum, I was totally responsible.' The look on your face when she replied 'so who was it that was puking in my bathroom all night then? Merlin?'" By this time, Percy was laughing softly. Bill smiled despite the embarrassment and Charlie cringed, anticipating the next story. Bill thoughtfully turned to Percy and said,

"Have I ever told you about sweet little Charlie's dancing stage?" Charlie groaned dramatically but Bill ignored him and carried on "he especially loved interpretive dance. He'd insist on lining us up on the sofa to watch his performance and then proceed to dance very . . . imaginatively."


End file.
